Sophie
by Alice Harvey
Summary: Amanda Collins é roubada de uma maternidade particular em Duncanville, Texas. Arrependida, Danneel Harris a deixa no orfanato de Jim Beaver, no qual providencia a guarda para Jensen Ackles. Anos mais tarde os Collins descobrem o paradeiro de sua filha, e entram em uma briga judicial por sua guarda. Jensen, tendo Jared Padalecki como advogado, lutará por sua amada Sophie até o fim.
1. Chapter 1

_Bom, antes de tudo, essa é a minha primeira Padackles, então ainda sou meio nova nisso (rsrs). Porém farei de tudo para dar o meu melhor, sempre contando com a ajuda da minha queridíssima e parceira: Alexys Creedente. Também uma grande escritora, e que está me dando muito apoio. Obrigada, meu pequeno Grilo Falante. =)_

_Obrigada a todos que estão me dando uma chance, de verdade. Prometo fazer de tudo para lhes proporcionar uma leitura agradável, afinal, vosso tempo está sendo gasto comigo, e me sinto no dever de honrar esse tempo._

**Fic: **Sophie

**Estilo:** PadAckles (AU)

**Beta:** Alexys Creedence.

**Categoria:** Sobrenatural

**Gênero:** Romance, Amizade, Angst, Drama, Lemon, Lime, Universo Alternativo.

**Classificação:** +18.

**Aviso:** Esta fic pode tratar de diversos assuntos polêmicos; como religião, conceitos diferentes sobre um mesmo tema, bebida, drogas e rebeldia. Em nenhum momento tive a intenção de incentivar algum ato irresponsável, ou formar opiniões. Todas as opiniões, filosofias e crenças aqui expostas, são parte das personalidades dos personagens, sendo que algumas delas não são divididas por todos igualmente.

Lembre-se: Você é responsável por suas próprias opiniões e atos.

Muito obrigada, e espero sinceramente que esta história vos agrade. Qualquer observação, ou dica, peço que coloque nos reviews. Respondo a todos.

**xxx**

**Duncanville, Texas:**

Danneel Harris respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos para encarar a própria imagem refletida no espelho, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto pálido, parando no queixo trêmulo, enquanto os olhos refletiam todo o medo e arrependimento que tomava cada vez mais intensamente seu coração.

O quanto a haviam avisado sobre o caráter duvidoso de Robert? A ruiva já perdera as contas. Porém, nunca imaginou que seu tão amado Wisdom estava envolvido em algo tão podre, tão repugnante, tão sujo, tão... _Desumano_. E agora Harris se via em uma situação na qual não conseguia encontrar uma única maneira de escapar.

Definitivamente, vendeu sua alma para o diabo.

Enxugou com cuidado a lágrima, com a ponta do indicador, para não estragar a delicada e _amigável_ maquiagem. Prendeu o crachá falso com o nome de _Elta Graul_no jaleco branco, e colocou um sorriso em seu rosto, para ajudá-la a entrar no clima do disfarce.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, Danneel caminhou tranquilamente pelos corredores com piso de granito branco, e paredes na cor de um acolhedor azul-bebê, misturando-se aos outros enfermeiros que passavam por ali o tempo todo.

Uma enfermeira, de pele branca e grandes olhos castanhos, parou diante de Harris, como se quisesse puxar uma conversa nada mais que coloquial. A ruiva disfarçou, mas seu coração falhou uma batida ao se deparar com Genevieve Cortese, que, com um sorriso doce nos lábios e um quase sussurro angelical, disse:

– É bom que você faça seu trabalho direitinho, Harris. Não queremos deixar o grandalhão zangado, não é mesmo?..._Especialmente_ você.

Danneel tremeu por dentro, e Genevieve percebeu isso muito bem, mas a ruiva conseguiu contornar a situação, devolvendo o mesmo sorriso sarcasticamente doce de Cortese.

– É claro que não, querida! – e completou, num tom que definia o ponto final daquela conversa: – Ao contrário do que pensa, não sou nenhuma incompetente.

– É bom mesmo! – foi o que a morena disse antes de se despedir calorosamente de Harris; como se fossem duas amigas de infância que não se viam há muito, muito tempo.

Depois de alguns segundos observando Cortese se afastar, outra morena parou ao seu lado e lhe entregou alguns papéis. Essa era mais baixa, a pele bronzeada, e em seu rosto transparecia uma imagem completamente profissional. Sandra McCoy não a encarou diretamente nos olhos por nem um único instante; não gostava daquilo tanto quanto ela, mas também não tinha escolha.

Com a voz séria, porém baixa, orientou sua cúmplice:

– Estes são os papéis que você vai apresentar na enfermaria. Já providenciei a troca de enfermeiras para que você entre no quarto 650 e leve a criança até o berçário. O resto é com você. E... Seja rápida.

Danneel ficou em silêncio, apenas pegou os papéis e assentiu com a cabeça, indo diretamente para o elevador que a levaria até a enfermaria do sexto andar. McCoy avistou Genevieve caminhando de maneira tranqüila enquanto empurrava a maca especial para bebês, interagindo com a criança, fazendo caretas engraçadas e cantarolando alguma cantiga de ninar que Sandra não conhecia, mas dava para ouvir um tom melodioso aparentemente cheio de boas intenções. Realmente uma cena linda... Para quem não sabia as verdadeiras intenções de Cortese.

A morena baixinha e bronzeada deu um discreto sorriso irônico, enquanto pensava com seus botões:

"_É realmente uma profissional... Não sei de onde ela tira tanta frieza._"

xxx

A ruiva engoliu em seco antes de bater com cautela na porta do quarto 650, sentindo as mãos suarem pelo nervosismo. Tentou eliminar qualquer resquício de sentimento bom que ainda existia em seu coração, porque, afinal, sua vida dependia disso.

A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando um moreno de olhos claros que, naquele momento, estavam radiantes. Ele não era muito mais alto do que ela, uma vez que a moça estava usando salto alto. Harris sorriu gentilmente e observou a decepção nos olhos do homem quando viu a caminha hospitalar em suas mãos brancas, indicando que sua criança seria levada para o berçário.

– Ah... – o moreno começou meio sem jeito. – Mas já?

Danneel sentiu a garganta se rasgar quando engoliu um pouco de saliva, e, como não conseguia responder àquilo, apenas sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, de um jeito meio brincalhão, usando como motivação o que aconteceria com seu pescoço se não o fizesse. O homem então deu espaço para a ruiva passar, e a seguiu. Harris logo viu uma morena de cabelos cacheados ninando um bebê de pele cor-de-rosa nos braços. Quando notou a enfermeira parada lhe observando, engoliu em seco, direcionando um olhar saudoso para a criança.

– Será que ela não pode ficar mais um pouquinho? – perguntou a jovem mãe, trazendo o bebê para mais perto de si quando a ruiva se aproximou. – Por favor...

– São os procedimentos, senhora. Vai ver sua filha logo. Procurem descansar, você e seu marido. – Danneel respondeu de maneira profissional demais para a ocasião, porém, nem morta usaria os termos "papai" e "mamãe" para conversar com eles; não conseguiria ser tão cara-de-pau quanto Genevieve.

Victoria Vantoch teve um pouco de receio em entregar sua filha para aquela mulher, pois sentia que algo nela estava errado. Harris estava com os braços estendidos, esperando que a morena parasse de envolver tanto a criança em seus braços maternos, impedindo-a de pegar o bebê recém-nascido. O pai deu um sorriso sem graça e se direcionou para mais perto da esposa, apoiando os cotovelos na cama hospitalar e pegando gentilmente uma de suas mãos.

– Está tudo bem, querida. Entregue nossa Amanda para a moça. Logo vamos levá-la para casa, mas agora, infelizmente, é necessário que ela vá para o berçário... – ele dizia com a voz macia e gentil, e só assim Victoria relaxou os ombros tensionados.

Vantoch olhou uma última vez para o rosto adormecido da filha, e a entregou contra sua vontade para a enfermeira que esperava pacientemente. Danneel colocou a criança na caminha com cuidado, a arrastou lentamente para fora do quarto, e lançou um sorriso amigável para os pais da menina antes de fechar a porta.

**xxx**

Sterling K. Brown entrou na sala de segurança da maternidade, onde o vigia branco e gordo tomava um gole generoso de café em sua caneca azul-marinho, onde estava escrito "I Love NY" dentro de um coração vermelho, enquanto olhava para as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Assim que viu o homem alto e negro vestido com um uniforme semelhante ao seu, recostado na parede, engasgou com o café pelo susto, recebendo em resposta uma risada de escárnio por parte de Brown.

– Parece que, se fosse alguém mal intencionado, você estaria morto há essa hora. – comentou o homem com muito bom humor enquanto observava o ruivo se recompor.

– Quem diabos é você? – perguntou o gordo observando o suposto vigia à sua frente.

– Ah, sou eu quem vai substituir você no turno de hoje. – respondeu Sterling com uma naturalidade fora do comum.

– Mas não me disseram nada sobre substituição hoje. – disse o homem de um jeito desconfiado.

– Bom, depois que sua esposa teve aquele derrame hoje à tarde, achei que quisesse vê-la.

– Minha esposa... O quê? Mas... Eu não tenho esposa. – o ruivo começou a se levantar de seu posto.

– Não? – Brown pareceu genuinamente surpreso enquanto se aproximava do outro. – Bem... Parece que mandaram o recado errado então. – e, neste momento, Sterling nocauteou o vigia com toda sua força, com o cotovelo.

O gordinho caiu no chão num baque surdo.

– É... Se bem que você tem cara de ser virgem mesmo. – ironizou o mais alto ao ver o ruivo inconsciente.

**xxx**

O celular de Sandra vibrou por dentro do bolso de seu jaleco, e ela olhou para o identificador de chamadas. Respirou fundo, sabendo que finalmente chegara o momento de sair dali e ir para a próxima etapa do plano. McCoy atendeu o aparelho celular mantendo a postura com uma tranqüilidade que não sentia, de maneira alguma.

– Sim?

– Ligue para aquelas duas e diga para que comecem a se preparar para a saída, e depois vá ao encontro delas. Vou guiá-las pelo celular. – a voz masculina de Sterling disse com autoridade.

– Claro, pode deixar. – Sandra respondeu normalmente.

A morena desligou o celular e imediatamente mandou uma mensagem SMS para Harris e Cortese:

_Fechem a cortina do berçário, escondam os bebês. Daqui a cinco minutos estarei aí._

**xxx**

Quando Danneel estava chegando ao berçário com a menina, Genevieve apareceu na porta, apressando-a com um movimento de sua mão. A ruiva acelerou o passo e entrou no aposento, vendo a porta sendo fechada com pressa, e a cortina do grande vidro solta pela morena.

– Já? – Harris perguntou enquanto observava a outra.

– Já. – Cortese respondeu monossilabicamente enquanto lhe jogava uma mala de mão de tamanho médio, que estava com uma aparência cheia, devido ao tecido fofo que costuraram por dentro para manter o bebê confortável.

Danneel respirou fundo e colocou a criança com cuidado na mala, fazendo um "_shhh_" para manter a menina adormecida. Assim que terminou de fechar o zíper, observou Cortese fazer o mesmo com o bebê que retirara.

– Por que esse esquema todo para apenas dois bebês? – Harris perguntou realmente curiosa, pois aquilo não fazia sentido para ela.

– Porque é o máximo que conseguimos carregar. Ou você achava o quê? Que encheríamos as malas com três bebês cada? Não podemos levantar nenhuma suspeita. – a morena respondeu aborrecida, demonstrando sua impaciência com a ruiva à sua frente, enquanto fechava lentamente o zíper de sua mala para não acordar o recém-nascido.

– Perguntar não ofende. – foi o que Cortese obteve como resposta.

Genevieve apenas revirou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Aquela era a parte mais perigosa do plano, e, apesar de já tê-lo feito outras vezes, nunca deixaria de sentir medo de ser pega, e ter plena consciência disso fez seu coração acelerar.

A porta se abriu de uma vez, e as duas se sobressaltaram. Sandra entrou normalmente, e os pulmões das outras comparsas liberaram o ar que lhes havia enchido. Felizmente, nenhuma das crianças acordou.

– Faz tanta pose, mas é tão amadora quanto essa patricinha aqui, McCoy. – Genevieve declarou num tom puramente irritado.

– Cala a boca, Cortese. Apenas contenha essa coisinha irritante enquanto estivermos saindo daqui. – foi o que Sandra respondeu no mesmo tom de aborrecimento enquanto tirava o jaleco branco, soltava os cabelos e se livrara dos insuportáveis óculos de grau.

Genevieve não respondeu, apenas se levantou e fez o mesmo. Os jalecos estavam abotoados, e assim não era possível notar as roupas costumeiras que estavam vestindo. Danneel não moveu nem um único músculo para acompanhar o procedimento de suas cúmplices, apenas abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, como se pensasse seriamente na possibilidade de jogar tudo para o alto e sair daquele berçário aos berros.

Talvez assim Deus poupasse sua alma, se Ele realmente existisse.

Ao ver que Harris não reagia, Cortese a puxou pelo braço, apertando-o com força. A ruiva soltou um gemido de dor e surpresa, olhando temerosa para a morena que bufava à sua frente.

– Quer estragar tudo, sua putinha songa monga?! Nosso tempo é curto, e precisamos sair daqui! – apesar de toda aquela pose intimidadora adotada pela outra, Danneel podia ver que a morena estava, na verdade, com medo.

E muito.

– Vim até aqui, não vim? E, não sei se esqueceu, mas parece que a minha buceta é a preferida das concubinas, não é? – a ruiva declarou num tom ousado.

Genevieve bufou de raiva, as narinas abriam e fechavam conforme sua respiração se tornava mais profunda, controlando a vontade que tinha de jogar a ruiva contra aquele grande vidro que separava o corredor do berçário e acabar com a raça dela ali mesmo. Ela olhava no fundo dos olhos de Harris, que a encarava de volta um pouco temerosa do que poderia acontecer, mas sabia que naquele momento a outra não faria nada.

Sandra separou as duas com o braço e puxou Cortese para longe de Danneel.

– Vocês duas podem resolver isso mais tarde. – e assim soltou a morena, depois direcionou seu rosto para a ruiva, e disse de maneira repreensiva: – Harris quer, por favor, andar logo com isso? Sterling não tem a vida toda para nos esperar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas começou a desabotoar seu jaleco, enquanto ouvia uma última frase relacionada àquele assunto, pela boca de Genevieve:

– Eu entendi sua indireta, Harris. E, se você não tem nojo de se deitar com ele... Então é muito pior do que eu.

Harris segurava o jaleco branco nas mãos, e ficou paralisada ao ouvir aquilo, mas logo voltou a se focar no que estava fazendo. Ainda teria outras oportunidades para discutir o assunto. Porém, não pôde deixar de negar a surpresa de ouvir aquilo da boca da cúmplice aparentemente mais fria dentre todos os outros.

**xxx**

Todas estavam prontas. Sandra estava com o celular no ouvido, esperando Sterling atender; Genevieve e Danneel estavam com as mochilas nos ombros, onde estavam os bebês e seus jalecos, já que haviam usado as vestimentas para manter os recém-nascidos mais confortáveis ainda. Ambas viram o momento em que Brown atendeu, pois McCoy levantou os olhos e ficou muito atenta, abrindo a porta do berçário e caminhando naturalmente. Foi seguida de imediato pelas outras duas.

Sterling as conduziu para passarem despercebidas pelos seguranças; ele sabia que o procedimento não incluía revisar as bolsas, mas era melhor manter certa distância, para o caso de os bebês chorarem ou emitirem qualquer tipo de som. O negro fez isso através das imagens de segurança, de onde podia ver tudo. Depois que as moças saíssem do hospital, ele apagaria todos os registros daquele dia e limparia suas digitais.

E quanto ao vigia ruivo? Brown o amarrou e o amordaçou, para não correr o risco de o homem gritar ou sair em busca do restante da segurança do hospital. Eles definitivamente montaram um belo esquema, mas sabiam que ele não era perfeito, e isso não evitaria a falta dos bebês. Afinal, pais não se esquecem dos filhos. Sem contar que suas aparências seriam relatadas pelas vítimas e testemunhas, mas não estavam realmente preocupados, já que logo sairiam do país, e por um bom tempo. E quantos homens negros e mulheres ruivas e morenas existiam no mundo? Sem imagens era difícil acelerar o reconhecimento; até lá, já estariam bem longe dali.

Assim que as mulheres saíram pela porta principal do hospital, Sterling esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

Tudo havia saído exatamente como o planejado, e, agora, era só cobrir os rastros.

**xxx**

As três cúmplices entraram em um _Corolla 2001_ de cor preta; um carro simples, discreto. Sandra entrou no lado do motorista, e as outras no banco de trás, cuidadosamente, com as malas. Danneel franziu o cenho no momento em que McCoy deu a partida no carro, e questionou:

– Não vamos esperar pelo Sterling?

Genevieve riu com gosto, e Sandra se virou, mandando, com autoridade, a morena calar a boca. Cortese apenas revirou os olhos, e McCoy respondeu um pouco irritada para a ruiva:

– Você se preocupa demais, Harris. – começou a morena. – A prioridade é levar os bebês para Wisdom; o resto do esquema não é tão importante. Por que acha que o chefão escolheu _ele_? Sterling é macaco velho nisso, hackeou diversos sistemas e até participou de roubos nos bancos da Europa. Tudo isso _sozinho_. Esse trabalho aqui é peixe pequeno para Ele.

– Só não entendo o porquê de ele estar participando disso, se poderia obter vantagens com algo muito melhor. – Danneel definitivamente não conhecia aquele ramo; questionava demais.

Sandra era a mais paciente, mas Genevieve estava querendo matá-la desde que Robert decidiu colocá-la no esquema.

– Cada um de nós aqui tem um motivo particular, patricinha. – Cortese iniciou antes que Sandra o fizesse. Enquanto a morena falava, McCoy saía com o carro do estacionamento. – Eu não sei como você se prendeu a isso, assim como também não sei o motivo de Sandra estar nessa, e tampouco vocês compreendem meus motivos. É inútil pensar o porquê do imbecil do Brown estar nessa também.

A ruiva não respondeu, pois pareceu se contentar com aquelas palavras. Após alguns quilômetros, no entanto, ela abriu o zíper de sua mala e observou a menininha dormindo tranquilamente, vestida em um macacãozinho rosa, onde estava bordado o nome _Amanda_ em letras de mão e num tom magenta.

– Eu não a aconselharia a fazer isso. – Genevieve comentou olhando para Harris com uma estranha serenidade, talvez até compaixão. Danneel franziu o cenho com aquilo, mas não contestou.

– Apenas estou abrindo para ela respirar melhor. Deve estar abafado ali dentro. – a ruiva se justificou.

Cortese deu uma risada sarcástica com aquilo, e virou seu rosto para observar o movimento pela janela.

– Conta outra.

– Do que você está falando? – Danneel estava realmente intrigada com aquilo tudo.

– Estou falando que você só vai se apegar a essa coisinha aí dentro. Eu estou há um bom tempo aqui, e sei como é. Não gosto de você, Harris, nem um pouco _mesmo_, mas tenho que aconselhá-la em nome de nossos pescoços. Você é mulher, tem instinto materno e de difícil controle, quanto mais se preocupar com o bem-estar do bebê, mais vai se apegar, e mais difícil será de entregá-la depois. Tem que vê-la como uma _mercadoria_, uma _entrega_, um _bagulho_ que você tem que traficar. São **coisas**, e não pessoas. Eu sei que é difícil, mas essa infelizmente é a realidade... A _nossa_ realidade.

– Isso tudo é um monte de besteiras! – a ruiva se alterou mediante o discurso da morena.

– Ela está certa. – Sandra se pronunciou, arrancando um instante de silêncio da outra.

– O quê?! – Harris olhou para a morena baixinha que dirigia concentrada, e estava dividida entre a intriga e o choque. Mesmo estando de costas, dava para ver uma parte do olhar vazio da morena, e, de certa forma, era triste.

– Você entrou em outra realidade da vida, Danneel. – era a primeira vez que McCoy a chamava pelo nome. – Parece que ainda não percebeu do que Robert é capaz, não é? É melhor você realmente _não pensar_ no que vai acontecer com as coisas que você entrega para ele. Sendo drogas, sendo bebês, tanto faz. Acredite em mim: _você não vai gostar_. É melhor se preocupar com o que pode acontecer consigo mesma, e não com eles.

– Sandra... – a ruiva retribuiu a liberdade de chamar pelo primeiro nome. – O que vai acontecer com esses bebês? – a voz de Danneel estava um pouco trêmula, já que não parava de olhar para a doce criança, que ergueu o bracinho e segurou seu indicador, já que a mão de Harris estava parcialmente para dentro da mala. – Me responde... Por favor?

– Eu disse: melhor não saber... Pense que ela vai para um lugar melhor.

– Como assim?! – Harris agora estava extremamente nervosa com aquela conversa, saíam lágrimas de seus olhos e ela sentia como se quisesse abrir a porta e se jogar do carro em movimento. – O que você quer dizer com isso?!

Sandra continuou em silêncio, mas Genevieve estava irritadíssima com aquilo. A situação estava insuportavelmente torturante, e decidiu por si mesma deixar a ruiva totalmente ciente, assim como ela mesma e McCoy.

– Vão virar dinheiro. – a morena começou, chamando a atenção de Danneel e arrancando um protesto de Sandra. –_Muito_ dinheiro.

– Cortese, não!

– Ela precisa saber! – Genevieve respondeu para a outra morena num grito, e prosseguiu com a voz mais calma, talvez impassível, para Harris: – Algumas são vendidas para famílias ricas, e você não faz idéia do quanto alguns pagam para ter um filho. Muitos são ricos demais para ficarem numa fila de espera para adoção, se é que você me entende. Agora, nem todos pagam o mesmo preço que...

– Que _o quê_?! – Danneel perguntou ao ver a hesitação da outra em responder.

–... Que o mercado negro. – a ruiva arregalou os olhos com a resposta de Cortese. – Há uma escassez enorme de órgãos a serem doados, e órgãos de crianças valem _muito mais_ que a droga mais cara, a jóia mais valiosa. Nós levamos os bebês, mas algumas crianças de sete, oito anos, são seqüestradas de escolas de tempo em tempo. Principalmente aquelas que voltam sozinhas para casa... Alguns pré-adolescentes, por encontros marcados pela internet... Por isso temos que fingir que não estamos vendo.

Uma súbita ânsia de vômito atingiu Harris, que colocou a mão na boca para impedir, e exigiu com uma autoridade fora do comum:

– Parem esse carro _agora!_ – e logo em seguida apertou mais a mão em sua boca para impedir o vômito que já estava saindo pela garganta.

– Pega uma sacola para ela aí no porta-luvas, McCoy! A garota vai vomitar e não temos como parar o carro por aqui.

Sandra pegou várias sacolas emboladas e jogou para trás, sendo pegas pela outra morena, que tirou a mala com a pequena Amanda do colo da ruiva, e ajeitou algumas sacolas uma dentro da outra para não escapar o líquido, e entregou para a moça, já colocando perto de sua boca. Danneel segurou forte a sacola contra o rosto e não tentou conter nada.

Genevieve lhe lançou um olhar que há muito não direcionava para ninguém: piedade.

– É nojento, não é? Eu sei. Robert é um monstro, Harris, um tipo de monstro que até o próprio Diabo com certeza se recusará a receber no Inferno. E isso não é nada se comparado às outras coisas que ele faz; por isso todos têm tanto medo dele. Eu fui enganada, assim como você, e McCoy também foi. – Cortese precisou respirar fundo antes de continuar: – Ele nos fez acreditar que era um anjo, mas se revelou como um demônio. Um demônio que leva várias almas com ele para o Inferno... Porque nós, com certeza, vamos.

– Se duvidar ele vai vender as nossas em troca da dele. – Sandra debochou, e Genevieve riu de maneira irônica, mas sem discordar.

Parecia inapropriado aquele tipo de escárnio, mas todas ali já estavam acostumadas. Todas com exceção da doce ruiva que se recusava internamente a fazer parte daquilo. Ela rezou em pensamento, enquanto vomitava, para que Deus provasse sua existência e lhe desse uma chance de salvar pelo menos aqueles bebês, e que poupasse sua alma.

Danneel jamais pôde ter certeza se era a coincidência ou se Ele realmente ouviu suas preces, mas o _Corolla_ passou por algumas taxinhas que as crianças levadas do carro anterior jogaram na estrada. Sandra xingou alto, mas não conseguiu evitar que o carro passasse por elas, furando os pneus direitos, dianteiro e traseiro.

– Malditos! – McCoy gritou dando dois socos no volante, com ambas as mãos.

– É nessas coisas que me apego para não ter pena das crianças. – Genevieve não conseguiu evitar o humor negro. – Oh, droga! O moleque cagou! Cara... Era só o que faltava!

– Estou vendo um posto logo ali. Talvez eles possam nos ajudar. – Danneel disse, observando o posto que estava relativamente longe para ir a pé com salto alto.

– Eu vou até lá. Pelo menos me livro desse cheiro de vômito misturado com bosta! – Sandra exclamou, saindo do carro.

– Espera! Eu vou com você! – Genevieve saiu dali com o bebê em um braço e a mochila no outro, e esta a morena jogou no matagal assim que saiu. – Tenho que trocar a fralda dessa coisinha, e parece ter um mercadinho ali. Deve ter fraldas lá.

Sandra lançou um olhar de repreensão para Cortese, e se aproximou dela com um sussurro nervoso:

– Você vai deixar a novata aqui sozinha? Enlouqueceu?!

– Alguém tem que ficar aqui e vigiar o carro enquanto vamos até lá. E precisamos comprar suprimentos para manter esses bebês até chegarmos.

A morena mais baixa apenas bufou, sem contestar em momento algum. Resmungou um "_Vamos_" para Genevieve, e andaram o mais rápido que podiam com aqueles saltos em direção ao posto.

A eventualidade é que McCoy conseguiu parar no acostamento antes que o carro não conseguisse mais andar, e assim evitavam chamar a atenção da polícia pelo carro estar atrapalhando o trânsito ali na estrada. Quanta _sorte_.

Harris tirou o recém-nascido de dentro da mala e a aconchegou em seus braços, pensando que àquela altura já haviam dado falta pelos bebês, e provavelmente já estavam em alguns noticiários. Porém, aquilo realmente não importava para ela no momento. Olhou para frente, e suas comparsas estavam cada vez mais longe, provavelmente demorariam um pouco para voltar. Mais ou menos uns 15 a 20 minutos para Sandra. Olhou novamente para a menina que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, e o pensamento do que em breve aconteceria com ela espremeu seu coração até que o ar lhe faltasse. Havia uma oportunidade de salvar a menina, ali e agora, mas não conseguiria ir muito longe. E ainda havia o menino que Cortese levou para trocar a fralda. Como poderia fugir e deixar o pobrezinho para trás, sabendo que teria um destino tão cruel?

Mas, se não agisse logo, não conseguiria salvar nenhum dos dois.

Com uma determinação súbita que nasceu de algum canto misterioso em seu coração, Danneel tirou os saltos, segurou melhor a menina em seu braço esquerdo, e correu. Correu para a direção contrária à que as outras seguiram, correu para salvar aquela criança, correu para limpar sua própria consciência. Ela não sabia como conseguiria chegar á cidade daquele jeito.

... Mas sabia quem procurar para obter ajuda quando chegasse lá.

E isso, Harris tinha certeza, era algo que poderia fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Cassidy levantou-se de sua cama extremamente atordoada e surpresa. A campainha tocava sem parar, e aquilo era no mínimo estranho, já que eram quatro e meia da madrugada. A loira seguiu de maneira cambaleante até a sala para abrir a porta da frente. Esbarrou em alguns móveis no caminho por conta do sono, e, assim que ficou diante do objeto, observou pelo olho mágico e ficou verdadeiramente surpresa com a visão que teve, fazendo-a abrir a porta de imediato.

– Danneel?! Meu Deus... O que significa isso? – perguntou observando a ruiva com os sapatos limpos, mas os pés imundos de terra, o cabelo ligeiramente despenteado e, o mais intrigante, um bebê recém-nascido adormecido em seus braços.

– Será que eu posso entrar? – Harris pediu como se Cassidy fosse sua última esperança, e aquilo era algo preocupante, de fato, já que Katie era a última pessoa que Danneel gostaria de ver. – Por favor!

– Claro. – a loira disse ainda sonolenta, tentando encaixar as peças embaralhadas daquele grande quebra-cabeça.

Deixou a ruiva entrar porque talvez fosse pior para ela mesma deixar a ex-amiga ali fora, mas, assim que fechou a porta, já estava recomposta. Katie perguntou extremamente séria:

– Vai me contar agora o que aconteceu?

– Sim... Mas antes preciso comer alguma coisa, pois estou acabada. Obrigada por me deixar entrar, Katie. – a ruiva sentou-se no sofá, balançando a menina que começava a resmungar de fome. – Mesmo depois das coisas horríveis que falei para você.

– De onde veio esse bebê, Danneel? Pelo amor de Deus! – Katie estava realmente desesperada; sentia que aquilo iria acabar sobrando para ela.

– Vou esclarecer tudo para você, prometo. Mas agora é meio difícil, estou com fome e suja, e, a julgar pela aparência, ela também.

– Você pode tomar banho aqui, te empresto uma roupa minha e você pode comer o que quiser da geladeira, tenho alguns congelados. Mas esse bebê aí... Não tenho nada aqui em casa. Não tenho fraldas, mamadeiras, nada. – Cassidy estava extremamente intrigada com aquilo.

Ajudaria Danneel sem pensar duas vezes, sem hesitar durante nem um único instante. Se ela aparecesse ali apenas com os pés sujos, e completamente descabelada, poderia deixar o interrogatório para depois. Mas aquele bebê mudava completamente as coisas.

– Sem problemas. Eu tomo banho, me troco e vou comprar essas coisas, rapidinho. Enquanto isso, você fica aqui com ela.

– De jeito nenhum! Primeiramente porque eu _não sei como diabos_ você conseguiu esse bebê! Quem garante que você não vai fugir e largar ele aqui comigo, só pra me encrencar, hein?! – questionou a loira, e Harris infelizmente teve que admitir para si mesma que ela, dentre tantas outras pessoas, tinha todo o direito do mundo de estar desconfiada.

– Eu jamais faria isso, Katie. Não sabendo que você sempre foi boa comigo. Se quiser, pode vir junto. Não tenho para onde ir, não vou fugir, e preciso muito de uma grande ajuda sua, bem maior do que tudo o que já pedi na minha vida... E eu vou te explicar tudo, porém lhe peço, por favor, para confiar em mim. Sei que é pedir demais, mas nunca te traí assim como você também nunca me traiu.

– Eu não gosto dessa história! – Cassidy apontou o dedo na cara de Danneel, de forma acusadora, talvez um pouco irritada. – Mas vou deixar você tomar banho e vou te levar até uma farmácia 24h aqui perto; lá tem fraldas, mamadeiras, pomadas para assaduras e tudo mais que você precisar. Vejo que está sem grana agora, então vou te dar dinheiro para isso, mas fique sabendo que se a coisa ficar feia para meu lado, eu chamo a polícia e não te encubro em nada!

Os olhos de Harris se encheram de lágrimas, e ela se viu numa situação que jamais imaginou que um dia poderia estar. A ruiva colocou o bebê em cima do sofá e ajoelhou-se de frente para a loira, abraçando-a pela cintura, dizendo "_Obrigada_" aos prantos repetidamente. Katie estava sem ação, tudo estava confuso demais. Nem mesmo ela sabia o motivo de estar ajudando Harris, ao invés de chamar a polícia e livrar sua barra de um provável problema jurídico.

– Danneel... – começou, enquanto a empurrava para longe de si, extremamente sem jeito, meio envergonhada. – Pára com isso.

A ruiva soltou-se de Cassidy e se levantou, mas não parou de olhar profundamente nos olhos da loira. Katie suspirou resignada, e, enquanto ia em direção ao sofá para pegar o bebezinho que agora chorava, declarou:

– Vai tomar um banho, Danneel. – e acrescentou, delicadamente: – Ela está com fome, e com a fralda molhada.

Harris virou-se e andou em direção ao banheiro de Cassidy, já que conhecia muito bem a casa da loira. Katie sentou-se no sofá, ninando a garota em seus braços com cuidado, questionando a si mesma o fato de ser tão idiota.

**xxx**

Cassidy estacionou o carro a certa distância da farmácia. Não queria que ninguém notasse que Danneel estava com ela, já que não sabia nem mesmo em que tipo de "rolo" a ruiva estava envolvida. Ela não havia se trocado antes de sair, ainda vestia a fina camisola branca que estava usando quando recebeu a ruiva em sua porta. Harris, por outro lado, vestia uma camiseta azul regata, calça jeans, e sapatilhas da mesma cor. Definitivamente, as duas tinham as mesmas medidas para roupas.

A loira tirou a carteira de sua bolsa, pegando uma nota de 100 dólares e entregando para Danneel logo em seguida.

– Você acha que isso dá? – pergunto com indiferença na voz, embora estivesse borbulhando por dentro.

– Sim, é o suficiente. Obrigada. – a ruiva pegou a nota, e logo em seguida entregou a bebê para que a loira segurasse, descendo do veículo.

Katie olhou para a menininha frágil que resmungava incansavelmente em seus braços. Parecia ter poucos dias desde o nascimento, no mínimo. Suspirou resignada e se encolheu um pouco no banco, enquanto observava a ruiva entrar na farmácia para comprar as coisas das quais precisavam.

**xxx**

– O quê?! Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara! – Sterling berrava ao telefone; estava em um motel vagabundo no lado mais obscuro da cidade, tinha planos para sair no dia seguinte, e, no entanto, parecia que as coisas iriam ficar feias para o seu lado.

– _Eu disse para a idiota da Cortese que era uma péssima idéia, mas ela não me ouve de jeito nenhum!_ – foi o que Sandra gritou no mesmo tom, não porque queria gritar com Brown, mas porque não tinha muito que pudesse fazer agora.

– Não interessa de quem é a porra da culpa! Robert vai nos comer vivos por termos deixado aquela biscate escapar com o bebê! Cara... Não quero nem saber! Vocês são as únicas culpadas nisso.

– _Será que tem como você rastrear o celular dela?_ – McCoy perguntou ignorando as afirmações do outro, porque, aliás, aquilo não era novidade para ninguém.

Sterling sentou-se em frente ao notebook ligado e tentou rastrear o aparelho de Danneel pelo GPS, porém, não havia nenhum sinal. Os dedos chocaram-se contra as teclas durante mais alguns instantes, de maneira compulsiva e aparentemente inconsciente.

– Nada. Provavelmente ela o quebrou em pedacinhos para não ser encontrada por ninguém. – o negro falou de jeito desesperançoso, passando a mão pela cabeça raspada de modo bastante preocupado. – Ela sumiu do mapa, gente.

– _E agora? O que vamos fazer?_ – Sandra perguntou como se ele tivesse o poder de resolver qualquer tipo de problema por mágica.

– **Nós** não vamos fazer nada! Vocês vacilaram, então vocês que se virem com o chefão! – Sterling não iria se arriscar daquela forma pelas duas, de maneira alguma. Até faria alguns favores para elas, mas aquilo já era pedir demais, e ele estava cansado. Não se ferraria com Wisdom por conta de um descuido.

Porém, Brown sabia quem de fato era a culpada por tudo: Danneel Harris.

Ah, como ele queria quebrar aquele lindo pescocinho branco quando a encontrassem... Porque sabia: Robert, uma hora ou outra, iria conseguir achá-la, estivesse a ruiva onde estivesse.

Era inevitável.

**xxx**

Danneel estava se controlando para não devorar a lasanha industrializada como um animal selvagem; algo que Katie educadamente descongelara para si no microondas. A loira estava perplexa com a história que ouvia da boca da ruiva, encarando a mesa com olhar petrificado enquanto com uma das mãos esfregava a testa. O bebê estava dormindo tranquilamente apenas de fraldas em um colchonete ao lado da mesa da cozinha.

– Mercado negro de órgãos... – Cassidy ainda não conseguia acreditar. – Tudo bem que estava na cara desde o começo que Robert era um cretino, mas... Mas _isso_?

– Pois é. Por isso não podia deixar a menina lá. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para evitar! – a ruiva afirmou enquanto colocava a mão sobre a boca, engolindo mais um pedaço de lasanha antes de completar: – Por Deus, Katie, eu estou desesperada!

– Você sabe que colocou tudo a perder no exato momento em que fugiu, não sabe? – a loira questionou num tom alarmado. – Assim que ele ficar sabendo o que você fez... Vai parar de pagar o tratamento e vão desligar os aparelhos da sua mãe.

– Talvez pior que isso... – Danneel concluiu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a voz começando a se tornar chorosa. – Mas mesmo sendo uma escolha difícil, não é justo manter minha mãe viva, depois de tantos anos em coma, em troca da vida de _dezenas de crianças_ que ainda nem começaram a viver. Eu devia ter recusado no mesmo momento em que ele ofereceu, mas achava que Robert estava fazendo de bom grado... Eu topei, e de tanta gratidão dormi com ele. E depois... Depois me vi em frente a um computador com imagens de segurança do hospital, e uma ameaça: havia um pessoal por lá que ele subornava. Se eu não colaborasse, matariam minha mãe.

– E o que você está pensando em fazer, Dan? – Katie a fitou, realmente curiosa, mas estava um pouco desconfiada de que era ali que a ruiva a envolveria.

– A princípio eu pensei em me entregar para a polícia, sabe? Devolver o bebê e denunciar todos, mas... Não posso fazer isso, porque Robert não vai deixar barato. Não tenho medo de ser presa e julgada... Quero dizer, tenho. Mas eu cometi um crime, e estou disposta a pagar. O problema é que vai sobrar pra mim, Robert tem muitos contatos. Ele pode... Sei lá, pagar alguma parceira de cela pra me apagar. Talvez um policial... – Harris deslizava o dedo indicador pela borda do copo de vidro com refrigerante, direcionando o olhar para o gelo que trincava dentro dele, acrescentando num tom melancólico: – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Nossa, teria feito tudo diferente! Teria ficado com você ao invés dele...

Katie respirou profundamente e estendeu a mão, tocando nos dedos desocupados de Harris, fazendo-a voltar o olhar lacrimoso para a loira. Com a voz séria, mas sem repreensão, disse:

– Danneel, não misture as coisas. O fato de eu ter alertado você sobre Robert não tinha absolutamente nada com o fato de estar apaixonada, mas sim por querer seu bem, pelo fato de eu estar vendo que ele não gostava nem um pouco de você. Quando me declarei, eu apenas estava lutando pelo que desejava, mas em nenhum momento tive intenção de te induzir a ficar comigo sem ter vontade. Você é hétero, tudo bem, mas se for pra ficar com alguém, que fosse um homem bom, digno da pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Eu te amo Dan, isso não mudou nem um pouco. Mas, assim como você, eu não quero ser enganada. Você não me corresponde, e apenas lido com isso. Pelo menos foi sincera.

A ruiva desviou o olhar assim que a outra terminou de falar. Respirou fundo e pendeu a cabeça para trás, deixando de lado o resto da lasanha, pois perdera a fome no momento em que sua consciência pesou mais uma vez por estar fazendo tantas pessoas sofrerem e pagarem por seus atos. Os pais da inocente menina, sua mãe, Sandra e Genevieve, talvez Sterling, Katie, e mais uma infinidade de nomes que a ruiva sequer ousou lembrar. Cassidy observava a outra com paciência, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

– Dan... Você está bem? – era uma pergunta ridícula, mas Katie não estava mais conseguindo ficar calada mediante àquela cena.

A outra abriu os olhos, e, ainda com a cabeça pendida para trás, respondeu algo mais que óbvio:

– Não.

A loira não respondeu.

– Desculpe pelas coisas arrogantes e idiotas que eu te disse no dia em que você se declarou, Katie... Eu estava fora de mim, achava que tinha deixado para fazer aquilo naquele dia por estar se sentindo ameaçada pelo Robert...

– De boa. – Cassidy respondeu num tom indiferente, mas completou com um inevitável modo doce, como se estivesse lutando contra aquilo e não conseguisse reprimir o sentimento: – Como eu disse antes, Dan... Eu te amo, só quero que fique bem.

– Ficar bem está fora de cogitação pelo resto de meus dias. – a ruiva declarou após soltar uma risada sarcástica, o que fez a loira lhe olhar com curiosidade e até mesmo certo espanto.

Mas isso era algo que ela não podia nem mesmo retrucar, porque era bem provável que fosse verdade. Porém, a outra não estava ali apenas para desabafar consigo, e isso martelava em sua cabeça incessantemente, fazendo com que apertasse mais o copo entre seus dedos.

– Você disse que queria minha ajuda. Do que precisa? – após relutar um pouco, ela acrescentou: – Olha, se eu puder, vou ajudar.

Ela queria ajudar Danneel, conhecia a ruiva o suficiente para saber que estava realmente assustada, realmente perdida com todos aqueles acontecimentos. Desde criança, Harris sempre foi muito ingênua, muito inocente, e constantemente precisava que pessoas mais experientes a orientassem em certas ocasiões. A ruiva, no entanto, sempre se mostrou muito correta, bondosa, justa. Katie já perdera a conta das vezes em que ela lhe defendeu em nome da amizade que tinham. Ou então nas vezes em que lhe incentivou a não ceder às chantagens de valentões, ou animadoras de torcida, no ensino médio. Só Cassidy para procurar entender a dor que Harris sentia por ter sido obrigada a entrar na vida criminosa.

Um caminho sem volta.

– Bom... – Danneel começou após um profundo suspiro. – Como eu disse antes, não posso devolver a menina, e também não posso me entregar... Pelo menos, não se eu quiser viver, por enquanto. – fez-se um momento de silêncio pela declaração, antes de ela quebrá-lo. – Conheço um orfanato em Irving, minha mãe me contou quando eu era adolescente que uma prima nossa foi adotada lá. Nunca a conheci, então nunca entrei no orfanato também, mas mamãe dizia que essa prima falava muito bem de lá; que mesmo sem família, era muito feliz ali. Estou pensando em deixar a menina lá, mas... Primeiro, tenho que armar um esquema para não investigarem a verdadeira família dela.

Katie franziu o cenho de maneira extremamente contrariada, como se aquilo lhe deixasse mais revoltada que confusa. E, de fato, era assim que a loira estava se sentindo naquele momento.

– Por que não? É uma excelente oportunidade: eles investigam o abandono, podem encontrar os verdadeiros pais, e esse pesadelo acaba para eles. Hoje em dia isso é muito mais prático do que era há alguns anos.

– É, mas isso seria deixar muitos rastros. Além do mais, a menina e todas as pessoas do orfanato podem ficar em perigo. Se eu deixo qualquer rastro que leve a mim, naquele orfanato, Robert pode ter interesse em machucar alguém ali dentro, porque, afinal, ele sabe muito bem que fugi para proteger esse bebê.

– Acho que Wisdom tem mais coisas para se preocupar do que fazer terror com você, Dan. Pode até tentar encontrá-la, mas acho difícil ele mexer mais na merda do que já mexeu, porque isso só faria crescer mais a história, e poderia expor a própria "ganguezinha" dele. – Cassidy comentou com uma calma que não sentia, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

– Mesmo assim, prefiro não arriscar.

Katie não conseguiu rebater aquele argumento.

– Certo. E no que está pensando? Para ninguém investigar, você precisaria de uma série de documentos que não temos.

Dessa vez, foi Danneel quem sorriu pela ingenuidade da amiga.

– Eu tenho um... _Amigo_, se é que você me entende. Não que seja alguém de confiança, mas é um especialista em falsificar documentos. É só pedir para que ele faça o próprio trabalho.

– Hm... – Cassidy estava desconfiada. – Mas parece que você não está pensando em alguns detalhes cruciais. Primeiro: você precisa **pagar** os serviços dele. Segundo: você pode mudar de nome, mas não de aparência. E terceiro: te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você não achou esse cara sozinho; o pessoal do Robert que arranjou ele para você. Não acha que seria uma das primeiras pessoas que ele_convenceria_ a soltar informações sobre seu paradeiro? Tipo... Com _verdinhas_? – a loira disse aquilo como se explicasse algo para uma criança de cinco anos.

Danneel sorriu de canto, pois parecia que Katie tinha mais malícia e esperteza do que ela imaginava. Mas já tinha as respostas para todas aquelas questões, bem na ponta da língua, e por isso não se intimidou em começar:

– Tenho dinheiro guardado em um buraco debaixo de um dos azulejos do banheiro lá de casa, além de ter alguns disfarces também, como perucas e lentes de contato variadas. E, quanto à possibilidade de ele me entregar para Robert, isso é algo óbvio, mas irei fugir para a Bolívia, e lá posso procurar uma maneira de me esconder; mudar de identidade outra vez. Se Robert se empenhar mesmo em me encontrar, isso não será problema para ele, mas a única coisa que não desejo é que meus rastros estejam direcionados à pessoas inocentes.

– Isso não me parece um bom plano, Dan. – Cassidy declarou com voz trêmula, temendo pela amiga.

– É. Isso é um **péssimo** plano. – a ruiva devolveu com prontidão, mostrando a obviedade daquela situação. – Mas é o único que tenho.

– E onde é que entro eu nessa merda toda? – Katie já estava ficando irritada e preocupada com a demora da amiga em explicar.

– Preciso que me leve até minha casa, pois de lá posso pegar um táxi e providenciar os documentos. E depois... Me levar até Irving. Não precisa me deixar na porta do orfanato, apenas perto dele, e logo em seguida pode voltar direto para sua casa. Sei que é pedir demais, mas não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer, e estou fazendo de tudo para te envolver nisso o menos possível, para que não saia prejudicada.

A loira tomou um largo gole de seu copo de refrigerante; que, àquela altura, já estava com o gelo todo derretido, deixando a bebida demasiadamente aguada. Aquela idéia era, sem dúvida, uma loucura total. Já estava ajudando demais a ruiva, e apenas isso já era o bastante para lhe arranjar sérios problemas depois. Mas, como já havia entrado naquilo, de certa forma...

– Tudo bem. – ela olhou para o relógio de parede da cozinha, onde já marcava 6:30 da manhã. – Presumo que tenhamos que fazer isso bem cedo, ou seja... Daqui a pouco.

– Meu Deus, Katie, obrigada! – Danneel mal podia se conter de alívio, pois realmente acreditava que Cassidy iria recusar seu pedido. – Eu adoraria poder te recompensar pelo que está fazendo por mim, mas infelizmente não posso.

A outra respondeu de prontidão, sentindo o coração apertar no peito:

– Agradeça fazendo isso dar certo, pelo amor de Deus!

**xxx**

Sandra, Genevieve e Sterling estavam de pé diante do pensativo, e, com certeza, furioso Robert Wisdom. Estavam todos em uma pequena fazenda nos arredores de Duncanville, local marcado para os encontros após fazerem o que lhes era mandado. Mas é claro que nem todos os subordinados de Robert iam até ali; apenas aqueles nos quais ele precisava ficar de olho.

– Vocês são todos uns incompetentes! – o grande homem negro declarou após um longo e tenso momento de silêncio. – Dei ordens claras para ficarem de olho na Harris, e vocês a deixaram sozinha para vigiar o maldito carro! – começando a se levantar da poltrona dentro daquele pequeno escritório, ele completou: – Agora vocês sabem o que vai acontecer? Sabem?!

Ninguém ousou dizer algo a respeito.

– Eu mandei responder! E, quando mando, quero que me obedeçam, seus vermes inúteis! – exigiu Wisdom com autoridade, fazendo os três comparsas se sobressaltarem.

– Nós não... Não sabemos, senhor. – Sandra acrescentou num tom temeroso: – Talvez ela vá devolver a criança.

– Não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma resposta que amenizasse sua situação, não é mesmo McCoy?

– Não senhor. – a mais baixa respondeu com prontidão e submissão, sem erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

– E você, Gen... – enquanto acariciava o rosto da morena, ele perguntou quase tranquilamente: – O que acha que vai acontecer?

– Não faço a menor idéia, senhor. Só tenho plena consciência de que pelo menos finalmente tive o privilégio de ver medo em seus olhos. Porque, se não estivesse com medo, não estaríamos aqui levando uma bronca, não é?

Sterling e Sandra arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem a declaração ousada de Cortese, e, inconscientemente, Brown deu um passo para trás, enquanto McCoy sentiu um intenso arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Robert sorriu de lado e virou as costas, pensativo por um breve instante. Depois, virou-se sem aviso algum, e depositou um forte tapa no rosto de Genevieve, derrubando-a no chão. A morena ficou ali, parada por um bom tempo, e Sandra agarrou o braço de Sterling, posicionando-se um pouco atrás dele.

Cortese ergueu o rosto e cuspiu o sangue que havia se acumulado em sua boca, depois olhou com repulsa e petulância o negro alto que bufava de ódio à sua frente. Os outros dois temiam por suas próprias vidas, mas, sabe-se lá por quais motivos, Genevieve não tinha absolutamente nada a perder.

Nem mesmo medo ela sentia naquele momento.

– Você me dá nojo, Wisdom... Ninguém aqui sabe mais do que eu o quanto você é nojento!

– Cala a boca! – Robert gritou enquanto chutava com força o rim esquerdo da morena, que urrou de dor e cuspiu mais sangue.

Porém, isso não era o suficiente para calar sua boca, pois ela queria mais que tudo que os dois comparsas que assistiam chocados à cena soubessem que Wisdom não tinha alma, tampouco coração, nem mesmo simpatia por alguém além de si mesmo.

Queria alertá-los para terem extremo cuidado.

– Você me chuta, bate, humilha, ameaça... Mas isso não chega nem perto do demônio que você é, Robert! Nem mesmo o próprio Diabo vai te aceitar no Inferno, de tão podre que é a sua alma, isso se você tiver alguma! – e completou, aos gritos: – Porque, por mais que um homem seja mau, cruel e egoísta, ele **jamais venderia os órgãos do próprio filho recém-nascido por dinheiro!** – neste momento, Sandra e Sterling apenas olharam apavorados para Robert, que sacou seu revólver e apontou na direção de Cortese.

– Eu disse pra calar a boca, sua vadia!

– Vai! Atira! Atira, seu covarde! Mate a mãe do filho que você assassinou!

Aquela foi a última vez que Genevieve desafiou Robert Wisdom, pois, no momento seguinte, pôde-se ouvir o estalar de um tiro alto, resultando no corpo sem vida de Cortese, os olhos arregalados, a testa com um enorme buraco. Mas ainda podia-se ver a petulância em seu olhar que jazia no desconhecido.

Sandra gritou alto, abraçando Sterling num ato impulsivo, e o negro retribuiu da mesma forma, ainda chocado demais para pensar. Ambos estavam completamente pasmos com o que viram e ouviram há segundos. Robert olhava para o corpo sem vida de Genevieve Cortese, e depois direcionou um olhar frio para o casal ao seu lado.

– Eu não gosto de escândalos, tampouco desobediência. Esse é o preço que se paga.

McCoy e Brown se soltaram, e depois que Robert se sentou novamente em sua grande poltrona de couro, fez um sinal para que deixassem o local. Porém, antes que pudessem chegar até a porta, chamou:

– Por favor, senhorita McCoy, poderia esperar por um último recado?

E, assim que a morena se aproximou, Wisdom sorriu de canto, rapidamente depositando outra bala em sua cabeça, arrancando uma reação imediata de Sterling.

– Como eu disse antes, não gosto de desobediência. Vou poupá-lo, senhor Brown, porque sei que fez seu trabalho de maneira impecável. Até mandaria você procurar por Harris, mas, infelizmente, temo que teremos que deixar isso para outra oportunidade. Arrume suas coisas e providencie seus documentos. Estaremos partindo para Moscou após o almoço.

– Sim senhor. – Sterling respondeu tentando não olhar para os corpos das duas ex-comparsas.

Teria que arranjar uma maneira de sair daquela situação, porém estava subordinado demais a Robert para fazer alguma coisa. Mas jurou a si mesmo que o faria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não permitiria que aquele desgraçado lhe desse o mesmo destino que as duas morenas receberam.

Com o poder e influência que adquirira, Robert brincava de Deus. Em algum momento, encontraria alguém melhor para colocar em seu lugar. Brown não podia arriscar.

**xxx**

– Aqui! – Harris exclamou, sobressaltando a loira ao seu lado. – Pode parar aqui!

– Mas Dan, ainda está muito longe! Não é perigoso você andar esse pedaço com um bebê no colo? Já está anoitecendo...

– Relaxa, Katie, não vai acontecer nada. E também não quero que você seja vista por aqui. Agora, você volta para Duncanville e fica alguns dias na casa do Jesse, só para garantir.

Cassidy respirou fundo e observou a amiga por alguns instantes. Era extremamente difícil deixar Danneel à própria sorte, mas sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada por ela. A loira sorriu de canto e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu sobre seu rosto.

– Eu já disse que você está parecendo uma adolescente rebelde com essa roupa e essa peruca? – pergunto num tom divertido, tentando amenizar a situação, e arrancou um sorriso de Harris.

A ruiva usava uma peruca morena de corte curto, quase masculino, batom de cor vermelha nos lábios, uma camisa regata dos Rolling Stones, calça jeans e All Stars vermelhos. Completamente o oposto de sua personalidade, mas essa, obviamente, era a intenção.

– Assim pelo menos fico mais convincente. – Danneel rebateu com o mesmo bom humor.

– Cuide-se, Dan. Falo sério! Vai manter contato, não é?

– Não. Isso só iria colocar você em perigo. Acredito que nunca mais nos veremos... Ou, pelo menos, não tão cedo. Por favor, Katie, prometa que vai colar no Jesse durante esses dias!

Jesse McCartney era um policial amigo de Katie desde a infância. Ele foi apaixonado por ela quando adolescente, mas, pelo fato de Cassidy ser homossexual e apaixonada por Danneel, a loira não correspondeu aos sentimentos do rapaz. Atualmente, conviviam bastante, e agora ele namorava sua parceira de trabalho, Traci Dinwiddie, que, no começo, não gostava nada de saber que o namorado já fora apaixonado por Katie. Mas, pelo fato de serem extremamente unidos por causa da pressão da rotina no trabalho, Traci acabou se tornando amiga de Cassidy também.

– Eu prometo. Vou... Sentir saudades.

– Eu também. – Danneel precisou resistir ao impulso de abraçá-la, e soube que estava na hora de partir. – Mas é melhor eu ir agora. Adeus Katie, que Deus te abençoe muito, porque você merece.

– Adeus, Danneel.

A ruiva sorriu de canto, pegou sua bolsa bege da Betty Boop, onde estavam guardados os documentos falsos, e ajeitou-a em seu ombro. Segurou melhor o bebê adormecido em seus braços e saiu do carro, andando em direção ao orfanato. Katie encostou o queixo no volante e hesitou durante alguns segundos antes de ir embora. Apenas o fez quando a outra se virou em direção ao carro e fez um sinal exaltado para que ela partisse.

Sentiria muito a falta da ruiva, como vinha sentindo há tempos antes daquela ironia do destino.

**xxx**

Roger Ackles estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita lendo o livro que sua esposa lhe deu de aniversário naquele ano; justo o que ele tanto queria. Ao seu lado, uma caneca de café forte, repousada sobre a mesinha redonda de madeira. Donna insistia que ele não deveria tomar aquilo em plena sete horas da noite, pois lhe tiraria o sono e no dia seguinte estaria cansado demais para trabalhar, porém, Roger não via uma boa leitura sem uma grande caneca de café forte e bem quente.

O telefone da sala tocou, e, como sua filha Mackenzie estava passando bem ao lado, indo em direção à cozinha, se deteve para atender, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Alô? – fez-se uma breve pausa. – Ah, oi tio Jim! Ele está sim, vou passar o telefone.

Ackles tirou os olhos do livro ao ouvir o nome de Jim ser pronunciado pela filha mais nova. Mackenzie se aproximou do pai com um pouco de pressa e estendeu o aparelho em sua direção.

– Tio Jim, papai. – disse com o jeito meigo e gentil que não se perdeu com o passar dos anos. – Ele quer falar com o senhor.

– Obrigado, querida. – agradeceu e depois se ajeitou na poltrona enquanto colocava o telefone próximo ao ouvido. – James?

– _E aí, Ackles! Como está indo?_ – Beaver perguntou daquela maneira animada de sempre, porém, desta vez parecia bem mais que o normal.

– Estou ótimo, graças a Deus. Lendo o livro que Donna me deu. Excelente, você deve saber! Comecei hoje e já estou na metade.

– _Depois que terminar de ler você pode me emprestar._ – Jim sempre fazia diversos rodeios para dizer o que realmente queria, Roger já estava acostumado. –_ E como vai a família?_

– Bom... Joshua ligou hoje, todo alegre, e disse que as coisas estão indo muito bem em Nova York com a esposa. Jensen ainda quer ficar morando naquela casa, sozinho, porque enfiou na cabeça dele que agora que trabalha não pode mais morar com os pais. Você sabe o que penso disso, não é, James?

– _É, eu sei. E de certa forma, concordo com você. Mas pode ser bom, pois mostra que ele é responsável e independente. Já tem quanto tempo que ele está lá; um ano?_

– É, por aí... Logo seremos apenas Donna e eu, pelo visto. Mack está no último ano do colegial, e fica o dia todo trancada naquele quarto, estudando. Maldita a hora em que Joshua a convidou para morar com ele em NY, pensei que ela faria a faculdade por aqui mesmo, morando comigo, onde é o lugar dela!

Jim apenas ria descontroladamente do ciúme que o amigo sentia pela filha. Roger poderia negar eternamente, mas Mackenzie sempre seria sua favorita, sua protegida. Além de caçula, era a única menina, e, conhecendo Ackles como conhecia, sabia que tinha dedo de Donna na decisão de a garota ir para Nova York. Ela sempre defendeu a independência dos filhos, ao contrário dele, que preferia mantê-los sob seus braços protetores.

– _Chega de drama, Roger. Mack vai se dar bem lá, isso é o que importa._

– Você nunca vai ficar do meu lado, não é? – pôde-se ouvir mais uma risada do outro lado da linha. – Mas por que ligou? Aconteceu algo? Está parecendo mais bem humorado que o normal.

– _Bom... Há mais ou menos umas duas horas atrás, uma moça de 19 anos chamada Hellen Wilson veio até aqui deixar a filha, com papelada e tudo._

– É mesmo? – Roger estava curioso, pois não conseguia entender onde o amigo queria chegar contando aquilo.

–... _Não quero julgar ninguém, mas, pela forma como ela colocou aqueles tênis na minha mesa de escritório, mascando chiclete igual a uma vaca ruminando, com aquele linguajar terrível... Não acho um adjetivo para isso..._ – Beaver nem queria se lembrar. –_ Sério, ela mal sabia como segurar o bebê. Parecia mesmo convencida a se livrar da menina, Roger._

– Que horror! Esses jovens de hoje em dia estão cada vez piores, ainda bem que minha Mack não é assim! Mas por que me ligou para contar isso, James? Não é exatamente algo tão raro assim, já houve abandonos muito mais escandalosos, e você não ligou para me contar. – Ackles não tinha nenhuma intenção de soar rude, apenas estava interessado no motivo por trás daquele telefonema.

– _É um bebê recém-nascido, Roger. Tem apenas um dia de vida. Logo será formada uma fila enorme com os mais diversos casais para adotá-la. E, bem... Pensei em ajudar Jensen com o desejo que tem de ser pai. Podemos providenciar a adoção o mais rápido possível. Só estou falando com você primeiro, porque sei que vai resolver as coisas corretamente, porque se eu ligasse para ele, o garoto pegaria o carro e iria querer levar a menina agora mesmo._

– James... Pelo amor de Deus, não acredito que você já está cogitando apoiar essa idéia maluca dele! Jensen tem apenas 25 anos, está na flor da idade, é jovem demais para ser pai, ainda mais solteiro! Ele devia aproveitar a juventude, casar-se e então pensar em ter filhos!

– _Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que, depois do que aconteceu, ele se fechou para qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso, Roger. Jensen é responsável, sempre gostou de crianças, se ele quer ser pai agora, se ele sente que esse é o momento, deixe o garoto fazer o que quer!_

– Você e Donna parecem combinar para ficarem contra mim, não é?... Eu sei que não é tão simples criar um filho, pois tenho três. E Jensen exerce a profissão há apenas dois anos... Acho muito cedo.

– _Por que não deixa __**ele**__ decidir isso? Estou falando com você primeiro porque é meu amigo e é pai de Jensen, vai poder fazer isso corretamente, conversar com Donna também, para que vocês possam ajudá-lo. Mas o menino já tem a própria casa, paga as próprias contas... Não quero deixar que o sonho dele escape entre meus dedos, ainda mais agora que tenho a chance de ajudá-lo a realizá-los. Roger... Adoção é algo complicado, demorado, uma oportunidade dessas não se repete tão cedo._

Ackles afastou o telefone do ouvido e passou a mão livre em seu rosto, puxando toda a pele com os dedos. Estava tenso, pensativo, e verdadeiramente preocupado com aquela sugestão. Querendo ou não, Jensen era seu filho, e ele se preocupava com o bem-estar do rapaz. Preocupava-se com o futuro de pai solteiro que ele teria, as despesas com a criança e todo o resto. Mas, no fim das contas, não era algo que podia evitar, era?

Aproximou novamente o aparelho dos lábios, e disse mais rendido:

– Que horas posso ir até aí amanhã para ver a menina?


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá, pessoal. Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos os leitores que resolveram me dar uma chance, e dizer que fiquei muito feliz e motivada pelos tão doces elogios presentes nos reviews._

_Eu queria esperar o retorno de todos os leitores para poder postar o terceiro capítulo, porque eu geralmente espero um tempo para saber se todos vão comentar antes de ter certeza que vou postar. Porém, irei já adiantando este, já que é curtinho (mais ou menos) e provavelmente vou demorar um bocadinho para escrever o próximo e é claro que irei justificar._

_Estou apertadíssima com meu Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso (TCC) na escola Técnica na qual estudo, e se eu não agilizar, estarei complemente fodida! E não é no bom sentido! Além do mais, irei fazer o ENEM e descobri hj tbm que o vestibular da facul que quero entrar será pouco depois do ENEM e terei que me descolar até a cidade para fazer a prova (sim amigos, irei fazer o ENEM e o Vestibular. Em algum deles tenho que passar). Então vou ter que dar uma estacionadinha nas fics por um tempinho._

_Não vou sumir, estarei aqui todos os dias para checar de alguém deu ou respondeu algum review, e sempre que eu tiver um tempinho, irei escrever um bocadinho. Porém tenho 3 fics, duas só no Nyah! E tenho que atualizar mais uma, então Sophie vai ficar pelo menos umas 2 semanas sem atualizar, no mínimo._

_Perdoem-me pelo texto ENORME. Eu sou uma tagarela mesmo. Bom, vamos ao capítulo, não é? Espero que não tenha ficado exageradamente meloso, que não tenha soado falso. Se ficou, não se acanhem para dizerem o que acham que pode ser melhorado nos reviews._

_Boa Leitura._

**xxx**

Jensen entrou lentamente em sua casa, segurando o bebê-conforto cor-de-rosa onde repousava uma graciosa menininha com apenas 20 dias de vida. O loiro trancou a porta da frente fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível, para não acordá-la, e subiu cuidadosamente a escadaria que levava até seu quarto. Ele poderia levá-la até o quarto dela e repousá-la delicadamente dentro do berço, mas queria olhar para a garota, ficar pertinho dela, e ao mesmo tempo estar no conforto de sua cama.

Ackles se lembrava muito bem da sensação que teve quando seu pai lhe passou a oportunidade de poder adotar uma filha ainda muito pequena, ser o primeiro na fila de espera para a adoção. O loiro nem queria ouvir todos os prós e contras do pai a respeito daquela decisão, quis aceitar logo de imediato, porque para ele não importava se a garota seria branca, negra, asiática ou deficiente. Ora, se quando uma mãe espera um filho no ventre não sabe em quais condições sua cria irá vir ao mundo, por que então ele iria ficar escolhendo como se fosse um cachorrinho num pet-shop?

Logo vieram as visitas da assistente social, um pouco de burocracia, mas nada longo ou preocupante demais, já que Jensen foi o primeiro a querer adotá-la, e ainda tinha Beaver como diretor do orfanato. E, assim que foi liberada a guarda para o loiro, a família toda se reuniu para preparar a casa para a chegada do novo membro.

Depois de uma longa discussão, Roger conseguiu convencer o filho a deixá-lo pagar tudo o que fosse necessário para a chegada de sua neta: pintura do quarto, berço, decoração, brinquedos... O mais novo argumentava que seu pai poderia sim, dar uma ajuda, mas pagar **tudo** era um extremo absurdo, porém Roger era tão teimoso quanto o filho, e acabou por convencê-lo.

Donna e Mackenzie o ajudaram animadamente a escolher o que lhe seria necessário. No começo ele achou que era apenas escolher o que precisava, só que cor-de-rosa. Maldito engano. Donna fez aquele "ritual" três vezes, era experiente; sabia que um produto antes de bonito teria que ter qualidade, e isso nem sempre significava ser o mais caro. Já a mais nova tinha uma filosofia parecida com a sua, porém pior, pois, além de apontar para tudo o que era rosa, fazia questão de escolher o mais "fofo", "meigo", "chique", e todos os adjetivos de embrulhar o estômago. O loiro **com certeza** se lembraria de não deixar a filha tempo demais perto da tia, ou acabaria tendo uma patricinha em casa.

Mas o mais emocionante foi ver toda a família reunida para ajudá-lo a colocar todos aqueles apetrechos dentro de sua casa. Ele e o pai montaram o berço, as estantes e o guarda-roupa; a mãe e a irmã organizaram todos os brinquedos, ursinhos e roupas nos móveis depois de prontos. Além, é claro, de Jensen receber um telefonema de Joshua, parabenizando-o pela notícia, e a promessa de que viria a Irving no primeiro feriado prolongado daquele mês para conhecer a sobrinha.

Aquilo fez o loiro refletir bastante. Podiam ter tido seus problemas, todos tinham defeitos praticamente insuportáveis, mas, pelo menos, eram muito unidos. Definitivamente, tinha a melhor família do mundo. Uma família que sempre, mais do que respeitar, apoiava suas escolhas, e isso o deixou aliviado. Sua filha iria crescer em um ambiente cercado de amor e união.

E agora finalmente tinha a menina em casa, junto dele. Como era _inédita_ aquela sensação!

Ackles depositou o bebê-conforto em sua cama de casal e se deitou ao lado, observando o rostinho adormecido que fazia as mais diversas caretas de tempos em tempos, indicando que estava sonhando. Era a face mais linda e angelical que Jensen havia visto em toda a sua vida, e, em sua humilde opinião, não estava exagerando nem um pouco.

A menininha soltou alguns gemidinhos baixos e abriu lentamente os olhos, revelando duas íris intensamente azuis que encontraram de imediato com os orbes de cor verde-esmeralda de Jensen, fazendo-o sorrir ao ver que a pequena o encarava com nítida curiosidade.

– Olá! – ele disse com a voz doce, chamando ainda mais a atenção da menina, que parecia reconhecê-lo. – Seja bem-vinda, meu anjinho! Estamos finalmente em casa!

O loiro acariciou a barriguinha da pequena com a mão, e o bebê segurou com força seu dedo indicador, logo soltando um sorriso espontâneo e sacudindo as perninhas, mas não demasiadamente, já que era novinha demais para tal.

– Parece que temos alguém contente por aqui. – Ackles declarou num tom que ficava cada vez mais derretido. – Tão injusto que tenham te deixado num orfanato... Mas saiba que o fato de sua mãe ter te deixado lá não significa que não é amada. Não sabemos os motivos dela, certo? O que importa é que de hoje em diante eu sou seu pai, e te amo muito, mais do que tudo no mundo. – e acariciou bem de leve a mãozinha que segurava seu indicador. – Muitos dizem que não existe amor à primeira vista, que é impossível amar alguém logo na primeira vez que você olha em seus olhos. Eu mesmo cheguei a pensar assim... E você me provou que eu estava errado.

O bebê parecia prestar atenção em tudo o que Jensen dizia, e, por um momento, ele pôde jurar que ela estava entendendo. O loiro aproximou-se devagar e depositou um leve beijo no topo da cabeça da filha. Em seguida, tirou-a cuidadosamente do bebê-conforto e a ajeitou em seu colo, sacudindo-a lentamente. Ao olhar novamente para os olhos da menina que não parava de encará-lo, não soube exatamente o motivo, mas lembrou-se de um momento em específico. E, mesmo que Ackles não gostasse muito de lembrar, ele sabia muito bem o porquê de coincidir com o melhor momento de sua vida.

**[...]**

Era um dia tempestuoso, e Jensen, com seus 18 anos, estava deitado em sua cama, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro para abafar o soluçar descontrolado do choro que o loiro não conseguia conter. Parecia coisa de filme, mas a chuva parecia que havia sido projetada exatamente para aquele momento que ele estava vivendo; como naqueles filmes de romance que ele sempre achava exagerados. Aquele frio estava tomando conta de seu quarto, fazendo piorar cada vez mais a situação.

Simplesmente não podia continuar daquele jeito.

Ackles levantou-se e pegou seu walkman, que estava ao lado da televisão de 20 polegadas que tinha no aposento. Logo em seguida, abaixou-se, abriu a porta de vidro do armarinho que sustentava a TV, e pegou um CD aleatoriamente, tirando o objeto com indiferença da capa e colocando para tocar. Logo em seguida, deitou-se na cama e ligou o walkman, passando por todas as faixas sem nem mesmo permitir que os primeiros acordes de alguma música soassem, até que parasse na última. E essa ele permitiu que tocasse, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Afinal, não estava fazendo absolutamente nada coerente mesmo.

Ao ouvir o início da melodia, Jensen ficou estático. Conhecia aquela música, mas não esperava que seria ela a tocar. Ao ouvir os primeiros versos na voz macia, compreensiva e sincera de Michael Jackson, o loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o prestar total atenção na letra, e, o que mais impressionou, era que a música dizia exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.

Se escutasse da boca de qualquer pessoa, não daria o menor crédito, mas aquela era uma canção. E, por mais que grandes artistas produzissem as melhores, isso de nada importa, pois o que brilha é a canção e não o artista.

**[...]**

Ackles voltou para sua atual realidade, sorriu, e olhou para o bebê que o encarava de forma doce, ninando a garota com mais ternura e cantando aquela melodia em sua voz rouca, mas amorosa:

**Smile**

(_Sorria_)

**Though your heart is aching**

(_Ainda que seu coração esteja doendo_)

**Smile**

(_Sorria_)

**Even though it's breaking**

(_Mesmo que ele esteja partido_)

**When there are clouds in the sky**

(_Enquanto houver nuvens no céu_)

**You'll get by**

(_Você sobreviverá)_

**If you smile**

(_Se você sorrir_)

**With your fear and sorrow**

(_Com seu medo e tristeza_)

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

(_Sorria e talvez amanhã_)

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

(_Você descobrirá que a vida ainda vale à pena_)

**If you just...**

(_Se você apenas..._)

Jensen não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver as pálpebras de sua filha pesarem ao som de sua voz, e isso o fez continuar com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, mas sem perder o carinho em momento algum, certificando-se de que ela estava segura em seus braços:

**Light up your face with gladness**

(_Ilumine seu rosto com alegria_)

**Hide every trace of sadness**

(_Esconda todo traço de tristeza_)

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

(_Embora uma lágrima possa estar tão perto_)

A menina fechou os olhos, entregando-se lentamente ao sono, mas Ackles fez questão de terminar a última estrofe, para que, enquanto ela adormecia, ainda pudesse ouvi-lo cantando...

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

(_Esta é a hora de você continuar tentando_)

**Smile**

(_Sorria_)

**What's the use of crying?**

(_Para que serve o choro?_)

**You'll find that life is still worthwhile**

(_Você descobrirá que a vida ainda vale à pena_)

**If you just...**

(_Se você apenas..._)

**Smile**

(_Sorrir_)

Mesmo não marcando um momento feliz de sua vida, aquela foi a canção que o fez enxugar as lágrimas, lavar o rosto e descer as escadas, buscando superar aquela fase ruim de sua vida; buscando **reagir**, de alguma maneira. Ao cantá-la para a filha, ele corrigiu o erro de associar a música a um momento triste, tornando-a, naquele instante, a mais doce lembrança que o loiro teria por toda sua vida.

O loiro cuidadosamente retirou um dos braços no auxílio de segurá-la, e o usou para se apoiar melhor na cama e se levantar com cautela. Depois que o fez, voltou a mantê-la em ambos os braços, andando em direção ao berço cor-de-rosa que parecia gritar pela presença da mais nova moradora daquela casa.

Ackles a colocou com o máximo de cuidado possível no berço, retirando os braços um pouco hesitante ao ouvir a pequenina soltar alguns gemidinhos de protesto, como se percebesse sua falta. Mas ela logo voltou a adormecer, retomando a pesada respiração de quem dorme se sentindo segura, protegida.

Jensen ligou a babá eletrônica e se dirigiu lentamente à saída do quarto, lançando um último olhar para a menina antes de desligar a luz e fechar a porta.

– Espero sempre ser o suficiente para te fazer sorrir... Minha amada **Sophie**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá pessoal, mais um capítulo para vocês. Ele ficou mais comprido do que o planejado, mas isso se deve ao fato de ter um inesperado Hentai ao final do capítulo. Não era para ter, era para ser uma cena breve, porém as idéias surgiram na minha mente e acabei colocando-as aí. Aviso que é a primeira vez que escrevo cena de sexo explícito, então me deem um desconto. E sendo que esse Hentai foi inesperado, peço desculpas por não ter avisado no primeiro capítulo, mas é que achei que teria apenas Lemon. Certo galera?_

_Mais uma vez agradeço a Alexys por deixar decente os meus capítulos!_

_Boa leitura._

**Irving High School, 11 anos depois**

Jensen andava quieto e indiferente por entre as cadeiras dos alunos de uma das turmas do primeiro ano, entregando as provas mensais. Não esboçava nenhuma reação quando entregava uma prova para seu respectivo dono, independentemente da nota. Alguns ficaram extremamente satisfeitos, outros completamente desesperados, e havia também aqueles que não tinham do que reclamar. Gabriel Tigerman, por exemplo, apenas respirou fundo quando viu o "F" na folha. Não que não se importasse com aquilo, apenas não o fazia tanto quanto deveria.

Enquanto mantinha os olhos cravados na prova, sentiu a mão do professor repousando sobre seu ombro, enquanto dizia de maneira discreta:

– Quero conversar com você depois da aula.

Gabriel lançou um olhar indefeso e ligeiramente infantil para o loiro, e concordou com um movimento de cabeça, encolhendo-se na cadeira logo em seguida. Não tinha escolha, afinal de contas. Apenas não queria ouvir a mesma ladainha de sempre.

Após terminar, Ackles posicionou-se ao lado de sua mesa e direcionou um olhar de alerta para sua turma, que imediatamente se voltou para prestar atenção no que o loiro fazia. Muitos estavam curiosos com relação ao que o professor iria dizer, e outros tantos apenas torciam para que a palavra _recuperação_ saísse de seus lábios em algum momento.

– Bom. – o professor começou num tom taxativo. – A maioria eu diria que foi muito bem no teste mensal. História é uma matéria fascinante para aqueles que estão dispostos a aprender, como qualquer uma das outras. Porém, eu canso de dizer que possui algo especial, além de não ser muito difícil. Mas existem pessoas que subestimam e põem em prática aquela velha frase:_aula de história é boa para dormir._ – fez-se um momento de silêncio, e Gabriel encolheu-se ainda mais na carteira, fazendo com que alguns de seus colegas olhassem indiscretamente para ele. Percebendo aquilo, Jensen acrescentou: – E devo dizer que isso serve para muitos de vocês. O que cada um tem nas mãos agora é o resultado de seu próprio comprometimento com relação aos deveres escolares. – após mais alguns segundos, completou com um sorriso de lado, fazendo a sala rir: – Ou alguma cola que eu não tenha visto.

As risadas cessaram quando a mão de Joseph Cross ergueu-se quase timidamente, destacando-o perante os colegas.

– Sim, senhor Cross? – o loiro perguntou com toda a dedicação e paciência, já tendo plena consciência de que seriam jogadas todas no lixo.

– Vai ter recuperação?

Mais risadas. Até Ackles sorriu, uma vez que estava acostumado.

– A recuperação é gradativa. Sugiro que estude mais para a prova bimestral, senhor Cross, senão, apenas no próximo.

A maioria, despreocupada, riu alegremente, e pôde-se ouvir inclusive algumas vaias para o jovem Joseph, que apenas sacudiu os ombros num gesto indiferente, recebendo um tapa na nuca, vindo do amigo sentado atrás de si, apenas para provocar.

– Bem, mas apesar de a maioria ter conseguido uma nota aceitável, terão que tirar uma maior na prova bimestral... Isso se vocês quiserem uma nota maior do que a média, é claro.

Mais uma mão se levantou no meio da turma, e, desta vez, era Jessica Harmon, uma garota geralmente quieta, alguém bastante inteligente, mas que vez ou outra fazia alguma gracinha. Jensen respirou mais uma vez para se acalmar.

– Sim, senhorita Harmon?

– Por que o senhor está tão sério, professor? – a garota perguntou de maneira indiferente, mas de certa forma parecia estranhamente curiosa, ou apenas tinha um prazer insano em deixar os professores na "saia justa".

Jensen deu uma risada silenciosa com a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sério? _Eu_?

– É... Sério. – Harmon olhou ao redor, notando que tinha a atenção dos colegas de classe, e tentou se explicar melhor: – Toda vez que entrega provas e alguém vai muito mal, o senhor fica falando assim.

– Bem, Jessica, acredito que talvez seja porque a situação _é_ séria. – respondeu como se fosse algo evidente, depois passou o olhar pela turma e questionou: – Mais alguma pergunta extremamente "útil" e "nem um pouco óbvia"?

Mais risadas.

– Tudo bem, pessoal, agora já foi. Sugiro que iniciemos a matéria nova, e que vocês não durmam. É sério gente: se as aulas estão chatas ou demasiadamente difíceis, vocês precisam falar comigo. Estou sendo pago para ensiná-los, e o direito de cada um de vocês é exigir isso.

Ninguém respondeu, talvez por não terem o que dizer, e Ackles simplesmente colocou o tópico de sua matéria nova: _Segunda Guerra Mundial_, iniciando a aula logo em seguida.

Aquele era o trabalho de Jensen. O loiro sempre admirou a profissão, achava algo nobre. De início, queria dar aula para crianças, mas pensou melhor e decidiu que os adolescentes eram um desafio a ser enfrentado de maneira honrosa, e olha que ele era um quando o decidiu. E apesar de não ser nada fácil dar aulas para o ensino médio, era alguém bastante querido pelos alunos, porque ele buscava _ser_ como eles, compreendê-los.

Mas isso não significava que alguns discursos clichês saíssem por sua boca de vez em quando, e ele se odiava por isso. Mas era como "mandava o protocolo".

**xxx**

Assim que o sinal indicando o término das aulas tocou, os alunos guardaram seus materiais de maneira apressada e selvagem, empurrando uns aos outros na saída da sala, levando-os a um alvoroço ainda pior no corredor. Essa era uma cena comumente vista durante a semana, principalmente no período de provas.

Gabriel era o único que havia ficado na sala, arrumando seu material calmamente enquanto observava o professor, que também guardava suas coisas em uma maleta preta, bonita por sinal. O garoto respirou fundo e aproximou-se da mesa de Jensen, esperando uma reação. O loiro ainda permaneceu distraído com o que estava fazendo, mas logo em seguida levantou o olhar na direção de Tigerman, fitando-o de maneira natural, e de certa forma, ilegível, pois não deixava transparecer nenhum tipo de sentimento, nem mesmo repreensão. Atitude que fez Gabriel erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Estou pronto para ouvir, professor. – disse o garoto, como se o loiro estivesse esperando algum tipo de confirmação de sua parte.

Ackles sorriu tranquilamente, depositou os braços sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos de maneira lenta.

– Gabriel... Você gosta da Amy Gumenick, não gosta?

Aquilo congelou o sangue do moreno na mesma hora, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Seu cérebro demorou a processar a informação de que havia acabado de ouvir aquilo saindo dos lábios de seu professor, mas já gaguejava de maneira desajeitada antes de ter plena consciência do que fazia:

– Eu... Hm... É...

– Vou considerar isso como um sim. – Jensen sorriu satisfeito, deixando Tigerman assustado e extremamente confuso, sem saber o que aquilo significava.

– Mas... Como o senhor pode... Como...

– Ah, garoto! Não parece, mas já fui adolescente. – o professor dizia como se fosse realmente muito velho, o que não parecia nem de longe. – Sem falar que dou aula para adolescentes durante 13 anos. Sei muito bem identificar esse tipo de coisa.

– Sei... – Gabriel comentou de maneira desconfiada, arqueando novamente as sobrancelhas. – E que diabos isso tem a ver com meu "F"?

– Depende. – Ackles devolveu de maneira muito calma. – Já tentou conquistá-la?

O moreno não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

– Já estou entendendo. Quer dizer então que o senhor vai usar aquele papo furado de que ela não vai olhar para um garoto "burro", não é? Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu estou pouco me** fodendo** para o que ela acha de mim! Afinal de contas, por que ela repararia em um garoto burro, pobre, baixinho e franzino, que ainda por cima vive com o avô? Se o senhor não reparou, eu não me importo nem um pouco com essa** droga** de escola, e nem com essa porcaria de paixão!

– Acalme-se, rapaz. – Jensen pediu de forma tão serena que chegou a irritar o menino à sua frente. Ackles pôde ver que havia pisado no calo de Tigerman, e era inteligente o suficiente para saber que aquela reação agressiva significava medo de se expor. – Primeiramente, eu nunca disse que você era "burro", estaria mentindo descaradamente se o fizesse. Não era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar. O que eu quero dizer, Gabriel, é que você é um rapaz inteligente, que pode ser quem quiser, fazer o que quiser, e também muito capaz de conquistar a garota que quiser. Eu sei que tem problemas em casa, não é fácil sobreviver nesse mundo sem os pais, apenas você e seu avô. Eu sei que trabalha a tarde toda para ajudar nas despesas de casa, garoto. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas, se quiser sair dessa situação um dia, terá que lutar muito mais. Não podemos ser nada na vida sem os estudos, isso é necessário, vivemos numa selva capitalista, e eu sei que você pode sobreviver a ela. Não se trata da Amy; trata-se de si mesmo. Mostre a si mesmo que é capaz de sobreviver, mesmo que ela continue não olhando para você. Mas, se quer uma coisa,**lute** por ela.

O mais novo cruzou os braços e ficou olhando seu professor de maneira desconfortável, mas já parecia um pouco mais calmo. A verdade é que não esperava ouvir aquilo.

– Como se fosse fácil desse jeito.

– Eu nunca disse que seria fácil. – o loiro afirmou com tanta certeza e convicção que fez Gabriel erguer uma sobrancelha. – Mas nada é impossível. Sempre existe um tempinho disponível, seja lá para o que for. Não estou falando para ser o mais novo nerd da sala, mas "F" é uma nota realmente preocupante.

– Eu sei que é, mas o que posso fazer? Não está me dizendo que preciso estudar no fim de semana, está? – o garoto disse de maneira assustada, e Jensen achou graça, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação quanto a isso.

– Na verdade, o que eu gostaria de fazer é uma proposta. Faça um teste, pelo menos durante esse bimestre. Já que não tem tempo para estudar durante a semana, tire o sábado e o domingo para pelo menos ler o conteúdo passado. Estou só sugerindo... Se não quiser, não precisa.

– Hm... Sei. – o garoto realmente não parecia nem um pouco animado com a ideia.

Percebendo isso, Ackles fez mais uma tentativa para deixar Gabriel pelo menos um pouco pensativo com relação à recomendação:

– Olha, faça isso por si mesmo, rapaz, porque só terá a ganhar com isso. Mas, completando, se você realmente tem interesse em conquistar Amy, acredito que ela irá olhar para um rapaz estudioso, trabalhador, esforçado. As garotas gostam disso, porque mesmo tendo sua própria vida financeira, elas querem um homem no qual possam ver estabilidade, segurança, proteção. E isso elas enxergam de forma diferente da de anos atrás, porque não é pelo dinheiro ou pela fama, e sim pela atitude. Aja como um homem, e talvez você se torne um grande candidato aos olhos dela. E se Amy não notar, pode ter certeza que virá outra incrível. Conselhos são de graça, mas nem por isso perdem seu valor, Gabriel. Acredite no que estou falando.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e pareceu sem reação por um longo instante. Mas aquela declaração não mudou em nada sua posição defensiva.

– Mas professor, com todo o respeito... Como o senhor pode saber disso se nem mesmo é casado?

Jensen realmente não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa que aquela pergunta causou, mas não se deixaria abalar por uma simples questão feita por um adolescente. Até porque ele era esperto o suficiente para saber que Tigerman não quis lhe ofender de maneira alguma, mas queria tirar sua razão com relação àquele assunto.

– Isso se chama escolha, garoto. Não me casei porque não quis... Mas acredito que _você_ queira, não é?

– É... Talvez... Se eu... Se eu realmente merecer alguma garota legal. – o garoto respondeu completamente sem graça, dando-se conta de que chegou à intimidade do professor. Parecia que Ackles tinha essa liberdade, mas no caso oposto não.

– Claro que sim.

Naturalmente, o loiro acrescentou com um sorriso amigável:

– É só fazer por merecer.

**xxx**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Robert Wisdom encostou as costas confortavelmente sobre o macio estofado vermelho da cadeira feita de mogno, esperando ansiosamente para conhecer seu mais novo sócio: Aquila Art, que do latim, significa Águia de Arte, já que o mesmo era um grande leiloeiro de artes caríssimas, cuja identidade era anônima. Dono de uma grande fortuna nos negócios do tráfico de drogas e jóias.

Wisdom e Aquila Art já haviam feito inúmeros negócios, e agora iriam oficializar uma aliança entre eles, o que para quem visse de fora, parecia realmente outro grande negócio.

Um homem branco e alto se aproximou de Robert, e disse com a voz macia, educada:

– O Lord Aquila te espera no escritório, senhor Wisdom.

O negro sorriu gentilmente, levantou-se e entregou uma nota de 100 dólares de gorjeta para o homem, que lhe lançou um olhar curioso, mas não ousou contestar. Apenas murmurou um "obrigado" enquanto Robert caminhava pela grande porta de madeira mogno, que parecia ser a favorita de Aquila. Wisdom achava engraçado como as pessoas chamavam aquele homem de "Lord", mas a julgar pela posição e genialidade, era um título merecido, de certa forma.

Robert entrou de maneira elegante no escritório nada modesto de Aquila, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Deparou-se com um homem vestido de uma forma que lembrava nitidamente a moda dos anos 30: um terno risca de giz Armani, calça e sapatos sociais, e um chapéu Fedora inclinado para frente, tampando-lhe o rosto. Estava sentado em uma grande e confortável cadeira de couro, com as pernas cruzadas de maneira masculinamente elegante e despojada. Sem dúvidas, Aquila Art era um homem extremamente elegante e misterioso.

Ele levantou-se quando ouviu o homem negro pigarrear, mas não ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, tornando sua identidade ainda desconhecida.

– É um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Lord Aquila Art. – Wisdom cumprimentou de maneira gentil.

– Claro. O prazer é todo meu. – com um tom lento, macio, e com um toque de maldade, Aquila acrescentou: – Sabe senhor Wisdom, eu esperei por esse dia há muito, mas** muito** tempo. – havia uma satisfação insana naquela frase.

Aquela voz soou estranhamente semelhante aos ouvidos de Robert, algo que o fez franzir o cenho de maneira desconfiada. O homem elegante à sua frente, então, ergueu a aba de seu chapéu com o indicador, revelando sua identidade. Ele de um sorriso completamente exultante ao ver Wisdom arregalar os olhos, dar alguns passos para trás e estremecer, como se um arrepio tivesse passado por sua espinha.

– Ster... Sterling? Mas... Não pode ser! Eu... – o negro titubeou ao ver seu antigo subordinado sorrindo diante dele.

– Eu sei, Robert: pensou que tinha me matado. Mas parece que você não concluiu seu trabalho direito, não é mesmo? – Brown disse enquanto acendia um charuto cubando, pouco antes de colocá-lo nos lábios e dar uma generosa tragada para continuar: – Digo, você me jogou vivo dentro de um saco de lixo para o rio cuja correnteza levava direto a uma cachoeira. Queria que me desesperasse, não é? Bom, conseguiu. Mas agora eu estou por cima da carne seca, _sócio_.

– Como conseguiu sobreviver? – Wisdom perguntou completamente apavorado enquanto colocava a mão discretamente dentro de sua jaqueta para retirar sua arma, mas não a encontrou ali.

Os olhos do negro alto se arregalaram ainda mais, e seu coração pareceu congelar.

– Procurando por seu revólver, Robert? – Sterling perguntou com um bom toque de sarcasmo. – Ao contrário de você, eu tenho empregados competentes. Aquele rapaz branco que mandei te receber é o meu... Como posso dizer? Ah, sim. Minhas "mãos ardilosas". É necessária apenas uma aproximação, e ele consegue pegar qualquer coisa de você sem que perceba. É realmente uma pena, porque assim não poderemos comparar a potência de sua arma contra a minha. – Brown encerrou enquanto soltava um sopro de fumaça cinza e espessa, retirando uma linda pistola prateada de seu paletó.

Wisdom, que estava encostado à porta, deslizou a mão contra uma das duas maçanetas, mas percebeu de imediato que ela estava trancada. Alguém a trancara do lado de fora.

– Não tem para onde fugir. – o negro elegante mirou a pistola na direção da cabeça de seu antigo chefe. – Se quer realmente apagar um arquivo, tem que ser como fez com Genevieve e Sandra há mais ou menos uma década atrás... – engatilhou a arma. – No bom e velho _headshot_!

E tendo dito isso, disparou de forma certeira na testa de Robert, fazendo seu corpo deslizar pela porta sobre a pastosa massa cerebral que escorria por seus ombros.

– Nunca subestime um bom e velho hacker, amigo. A velocidade com que podemos recomeçar nossas vidas financeiras é tão rápida quanto o avanço tecnológico. Minha ascensão precisou de apenas um ano para acontecer, e agora finalmente me livrei de você... Te vejo no Inferno, desgraçado!

**xxx**

**Irving, Texas**

Jensen parou seu Toyota Corolla prateado diante da _Elliott Elementary School_, o colégio onde sua filha estudava, já que, como dava aula para uma escola do ensino médio, não era possível que Sophie estudasse na mesma escola onde lecionava, sendo isso plausível apenas quando a menina fosse para o primeiro ano do colegial.

O loiro avistou a filha no portão conversando com uma colega, então buzinou num ritmo que a garota conhecia, fazendo-a olhar na direção do carro, despedir-se da outra menina e correr na direção do veículo. Ackles destravou a porta e sua filha entrou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço para lhe depositar um beijo no rosto.

– Oi papai! – a menina tinha longos cabelos escuros, lisos até a metade, já que a partir dali formavam-se ondulações até terminar em cachos nas pontas.

– Oi querida. Como foi sua aula? – Jensen perguntou agora prestando atenção na estrada, a fim de manobrar seu carro direto para a pista. Sophie se aconchegou no banco do passageiro, tirando a mochila das costas e depositando-a por baixo do banco.

– Ah, normal. Não teve nada de diferente. – a Ackles mais nova respondeu de forma obviamente automática, como alguém que repete a mesma coisa por muitas vezes. – Nós vamos para casa agora? – completou com uma pergunta aleatória para mudar de assunto, pois conhecia seu pai e sabia que ele reclamaria que ela quase nunca contava nada do dia-a-dia de sua escola.

– Não, querida, vamos para a casa do vovô, já que ele nos chamou para almoçar lá hoje.

– No vovô?! – a menina perguntou animadamente; adorava Roger, e era óbvio que Jensen sabia que isso se devia aos mimos que o mais velho dava para a neta. Ele sempre foi um avô coruja demais.

– É, mas nós só vamos almoçar lá e voltaremos para casa. Tenho mais algumas provas para corrigir. – já avisou antes que ela tivesse a chance de comemorar.

– Mais provas? Odeio esse período! Você fica o dia todo corrigindo, preparando conteúdo para o outro bimestre... E eu fico sozinha. – reclamou a morena, virando o rosto para a janela do carro, onde a luz do sol penetrava a lente de seus óculos de grau, ofuscando um pouco os belos olhos azulados da menina.

O professor respirou fundo, e disse para tranqüilizar a filha pela milésima vez desde que ela entrou em sua vida:

– Meu amor... – Jensen começou de forma carinhosa, como sempre se dirigiu a ela. – Esse período é assim mesmo, e você sabe muito bem que já planejo as aulas do outro bimestre para ter mais tempo com você depois. É apertado agora, eu sei disso, mas você sabe que vale à pena. E outra que é seu período de provas também, e mesmo que eu não tivesse muito trabalho a fazer, não ficaríamos o tempo todo livre juntos, como estamos acostumados.

– É, eu sei pai... – Sophie concordou tentando ser compreensiva, por mais que os mesmos questionamentos a fizessem argumentar a mesma coisa pela milésima vez.

**xxx**

Roger saiu às pressas pela porta da frente quando viu o carro de Jensen estacionar diante de sua casa, sorrindo largamente quando viu a neta descer antes do loiro e correr em sua direção, também com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Vovô! Vovô!

O mais velho abaixou-se e abraçou a menina aos risos, erguendo-a no colo logo depois. Ela colocou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, e Roger viu seu filho se aproximar por cima do ombro da morena.

– Acho que você está meio grandinha para colo, não acha Soph? – o loiro disse para a filha, que virou o rosto para trás a fim de observá-lo. O avô apenas riu.

– Não me lembro de ter pedido a opinião dele. Você se lembra, Sophie? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

– Hm... Na verdade não! – e é claro que a menina não ia perder a oportunidade, mas desceu dos braços do mais velho assim que avistou a avó do lado de dentro da casa, correndo para abraçá-la também.

Ambos os homens observaram a cena por breves segundos, então Roger olhou para as feições de Jensen e perguntou com sua costumeira voz branda:

– Como você está, filho?

– Está tudo bem, só uma penca de provas para corrigir... Como sempre. Graças a Deus que isso só dura 15 dias. Sempre deixo as provas formuladas antes de começar as aulas, assim não perco tempo. – o mais novo sorriu ao declarar algo que obviamente o pai já sabia.

– Você sempre foi muito organizado, Jensen, muito responsável. Eu tenho orgulho da pessoa que se tornou... Também é um ótimo pai. Vejo Sophie sempre tão alegre, tão cheia de vida, parece que me preocupei à toa quando você quis ser pai.

– Não te culpo por isso, hoje entendo seus argumentos. Não que eu me arrependa de ter adotado Sophie, ela é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e se voltasse no tempo faria tudo de novo. Apenas compreendo a preocupação que o senhor tinha. Antes, eu achava que você não confiava em mim, mas hoje sou pai e me coloco no seu lugar. Talvez eu fizesse a mesma coisa na sua situação, também não quero que Sophie crie um filho sozinha quando for adulta. – o loiro disse observando a menina pela janela da cozinha.

Estava conversando animadamente com Donna, que, a julgar pela posição próxima ao fogão, parecia lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre culinária.

– É muito bom ouvir isso, meu filho. – Roger não pôde evitar o sorriso com a declaração do mais novo. – Não se preocupe, Sophie é uma menina doce, inteligente, meiga. Não tem por que ela criar um filho sozinha, pois vai arrumar alguém que a mereça. – o patriarca disse de maneira firme, cheio de certeza, e aquilo tranqüilizou Jensen, pois acreditava que o que os pais falavam tinha um enorme poder.

– Espero mesmo. Não quero que ela passe pelo que passei... – o loiro suspirou e baixou o olhar.

– Ela não vai. E se passar, vai saber lidar com isso.

– Se fizerem algo para ela, eu não hesito em matar! – a voz de Jensen carregava tanta convicção e certeza que chegou a assustar o mais velho, porém, Roger não retrucou, pois sabia bem como era aquilo. Também teve vontade de matar aqueles garotos que mexeram com seu filho anos atrás.

– Jensen... – o Ackles mais velho começou com seu melhor tom de voz para conselhos. – Aquilo foi há anos, você era só um garoto, hoje é um homem feito, paga suas contas, tem uma filha tolerante, bondosa e responsável. O que você faz não é da conta de ninguém, há tempos você parou de se importar com o que os outros acham.

– Eu nunca me importei, pai.**Ele** era quem se importava. Não o culpo por ter me deixado, eu sei que estava tentando me proteger, mas... Aquilo também mexeu comigo.

– Eu sei disso, filho. Me lembro muito bem. Mas não quero que você fique sozinho, é algo muito triste. Hoje você tem Sophie, mas um dia ela irá crescer, ir para a faculdade, casar-se, ter a vida dela... Você precisa ter alguém para ficar ao seu lado, todo mundo precisa. Veja: eu tive três filhos, e chegou uma hora em que todos partiram. Se eu não tivesse sua mãe, estaria sozinho.

– Quem vê pensa que te deixamos às traças, né pai? – Jensen já começava a achar que o pai exagerava.

– Não me refiro a isso, Jen. – Roger estava falando sério. – Mas ter alguém que divida uma vida toda com você, é disso que estou falando.

– Pai... Eu entendo, mas não é assim tão simples. Não apareceu ninguém ainda, e eu não tenho o poder de estalar os dedos e fazer de repente aparecer a pessoa perfeita. Essas coisas a gente não procura. – o loiro disse tentando fazer seu pai entender que ele não estava sozinho porque queria, mas porque simplesmente estava assim.

– Se você não sair de casa, nem daqui a mil anos vai encontrar alguém. Não estou dizendo que você tem que ficar cantando qualquer um, mas sair com seus amigos, conhecer gente nova. Quando sai, é apenas em família, ou com Sophie. Você sabe muito bem que podemos ficar com ela a hora que você quiser, Soph adora ficar conosco.

– Não vou deixar de dar atenção à minha filha para ficar saindo como um adolescente, pai.

– Pelo amor de Deus, eu nunca disse isso! Larga de drama, garoto! Só estou dando um conselho, não te induzindo a "abandonar" sua filha. Todo mundo sai, eu e sua mãe saíamos juntos quando você e seus irmãos eram pequenos, e nem por isso deixávamos vocês abandonados.

– Garoto? Pai eu tenho 36 anos! – Jensen protestou, como se tivesse prestado atenção apenas naquele ponto da conversa.

Roger riu, colocando a mão no ombro do filho e o puxando para dentro da casa. Por hora, aquele assunto estava encerrado.

**xxx**

**Puerto Varas, Chile. Uma semana depois.**

Colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo negro de corte chanel atrás da orelha, a bela mulher de pele clara e olhos escuros, que tomavam um tom verde quando a luz do sol os atingia, misturava a sopa de verduras com uma grande colher de pau, enquanto ouvia a TV falando através do noticiário das 11h. Santiago Cabrera abraçou-a por trás, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço.

A morena fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixinho ao se concentrar na ternura de seu marido.

– Hm... Sopa! Está cheirando bem, querida. E neste frio é realmente muito bom. – disse o homem de cabelos longos e castanhos, com a voz macia, tranqüila; aquela que a mulher adorava ouvir, não importando a hora que fosse. E isso a fez sorrir abertamente.

– Fiz pensando em você, Santiago! Mas agora vou pedir licença para terminar de cozinhar, já está quase pronto. – disse se virando na direção do mais velho, lhe depositando um selinho nos lábios.

– Está me expulsando, Lisa? – Cabrera perguntou fingindo um tom magoado.

– Amor, por favor, sem drama! – ela respondeu rindo, empurrando de leve seu marido pelo peito.

O moreno se afastou sorrindo bobamente e saiu na direção da sala, onde era mais forte o som da televisão, que tomava conta de toda a casa, uma vez que ela não era muito grande. Era modesta, pequena, mas não deixava de ser bonita e aconchegante. Lisa pegou um pouco do caldo de sua sopa com a colher, assoprou, colocou em sua mão e experimentou; sorrindo mais que satisfeita ao ver que o gosto estava bom. Abaixou o fogo e tampou a panela, apenas para encorpar mais o sabor dos legumes ao caldo.

A morena lavou as mãos e as enxugou no pano de prato que estava em cima da mesa, ouvindo atentamente ao noticiário.

"_Foi encontrado pendurado debaixo da Ponte de Londres, um dos principais pontos turísticos da capital da Inglaterra, o corpo de Robert Wisdom. Como conseguiram colocar o corpo do líder de um dos maiores esquemas de tráfego de órgãos sem serem percebidos ainda é um grande mistério, mas as autoridades acreditam que talvez pelo movimento existente no local, os autores do crime conseguiram escapar sem serem identificados._"

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da morena, que se dirigiu rapidamente à sala, encontrando Santiago se levantando para ir à sua direção, amparando-a.

– Querida?

Lisa apenas fez um sinal para que seu marido permanecesse em silêncio, desejando ouvir aquela notícia completa. Algo em seu âmago se revirou.

"_[...] os legistas já realizaram a autópsia, e declararam a causa da morte: Wisdom foi assassinado com um tiro na cabeça, que o matou instantaneamente. Havia resquícios do cérebro de Wisdom espalhados pelas roupas, e a bala foi mandada para a perícia, para que assim possam identificar a identidade da arma..._"

A morena assustou-se ao ver a televisão ser desligada sem aviso, e logo Cabrera prostrou-se diante dela com o controle em mãos, mostrando que fora o consumador do ato.

– Santiago? – Lisa preocupou-se ao ver o rosto do mais velho completamente sério.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, o que a fez temer pela curiosidade do que poderia fazer, pois sua expressão estava indecifrável, indescritível. Não dava para dizer o que aquilo realmente significava. Ao chegar a centímetros dela, ele a surpreendeu com um abraço caloroso.

– Finalmente acabou, minha querida. – o homem disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos curtos, e a mais nova retribuiu.

– Sim, meu amor. – os olhos de Lisa eram piedosos e tristonhos, como se estivessem dizendo "_Eu sinto muito_". – E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

– Sim! – tentando impedir que sua amada esposa falasse o que tanto temia, Santiago acrescentou: – Significa que não precisa mais se esconder daquele desgraçado! Ele não vai mais querer te matar, porque ele se foi primeiro!

–... Querido, eu me escondi durante todos esses anos porque temia que ele me matasse. Mas agora, que não há mais perigo, tenho que voltar e fazer justiça... Pagar pelo que fiz.

– Não, não! – Cabrera recusava-se de forma veemente a aceitar. – Danneel Harris não existe mais, agora só tem Lisa! A minha Lisa amada! Já se passaram 10 anos, não adianta mais voltar para a América e dizer a verdade à família Collins!

– Eu te avisei que se Robert saísse do caminho eu iria voltar, Santiago. E você aceitou essas condições. – num ato triste, Harris baixou os olhos. – Mas agora vejo que você não levou isso tão a sério como eu esperava.

– Se você for, vai acabar parando na mídia, Lisa! Vai se expor demais! E não sabemos a punição que poderão te dar, as leis da América são muito severas. Eu não vou suportar se eles te derem a prisão perpétua ou a condenarem à morte! – agora o mais velho chorava enquanto embalava a esposa em seus braços, como que numa frágil tentativa de protegê-la e fazer a morena mudar de ideia.

Danneel afastou o amado lentamente e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam com os polegares. As lágrimas daquele homem que a acolheu, que a compreendeu, que a protegeu. Que a amou. Amou durante oito plenos e felizes anos. Que a abraçou quando acordava no meio da noite com pesadelos, que a consolou quando a culpa lhe corroeu o peito, que lhe mostrou o perdão divino por seus pecados e a fez se sentir humana outra vez. Que lhe deu uma felicidade que Harris nunca imaginou que voltaria a sentir, que lhe deu paz, paixão e calor nas noites frias, assim como carinho e ternura nas manhãs silenciosas.

Mas simplesmente não podia fugir da punição que sabia merecer, não podia ser egoísta vivendo com uma felicidade que não merecia. Tinha que pagar por suas falhas, e quem sabe conseguisse poucos anos de prisão para depois voltar... Quem sabe Deus fosse generoso consigo e abrandasse seu castigo.

– Eu sinto muito, meu querido. A última coisa que eu queria é vê-lo sofrer desse jeito... Eu te amo tanto, sou tão grata ao que fez por mim... Mas não é justo continuar aqui, pois preciso voltar e encarar meu castigo.

O moreno soluçava sem conseguir se conter, parecendo uma criança desconsolada, e isso era algo que Danneel não conseguia deixar de apreciar no amado: ele era humano! Cheio de sentimentos, exatamente o oposto de tudo o que Robert foi. Deus lhe deu a oportunidade de viver ao lado de um homem tão maravilhoso, que não merecia sofrer daquela maneira, mas ele aceitou suas condições, e agora, infelizmente, Harris teria que deixá-lo. Ela esperava no fundo de seu coração que fosse temporariamente, mas não podia ter tanta certeza disso.

– Acho melhor desligar o fogo, ou a sopa vai ficar muito grossa. – Danneel disse enxugando as próprias lágrimas antes de ir até a cozinha, deixando Santiago para trás naquele estado lamentável.

Ela deslizou o fogão e mexeu no caldo, para logo em seguida Cabrera aparecer no aposento, declarando aos soluços:

– Eu vou com você!

– O quê?! – Harris mal pôde conter o espanto. – De jeito nenhum, Santiago! Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

O mais velho se aproximou e segurou a morena pelos ombros com firmeza, mas não para machucar. Havia algo infinitamente doce em seu olhar, e, parecendo enxergar sua alma, disse com uma convicção que Danneel não presenciava há anos:

– Você é minha esposa! Mesmo não sendo casados no papel para não arriscarmos sua identidade falsa, nós juramos estar juntos em todos os momentos: na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe! E apenas ela me afastará de você, não vou te deixar sozinha num momento desses!

Harris se emocionou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e o beijou calorosamente, sendo correspondida de imediato. Santiago acariciou as costas de Danneel com leveza, enquanto ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos escuros e abundantes do moreno. Lágrimas corriam pelos rostos de ambos, em sentimentos mistos e indescritíveis. Santiago não queria perder sua amada, e a morena não queria deixá-lo.

Mas foi justamente Danneel quem interrompeu o beijo, acariciando o rosto do marido, que acompanhou a carícia fechando os olhos.

– Eu sinto muito, meu amor, mas não pode vir comigo. Essa história é de antes até mesmo de nos conhecermos, e, se for comigo, também vai ter problemas, porque sou uma fugitiva da polícia, usei de falsidade biológica e você me acolheu durante oito anos... Vão te apontar como cúmplice! – Harris alertou com um tom doce, mas Cabrera não parecia nem um pouco convencido.

– Eu não me importo. E daí que isso tudo aconteceu antes? Como você mesma disse, eu aceitei! Não posso simplesmente deixar você ir, Lisa! Não me importo se for preso, morto ou espancado! Eu não vou deixar você! – Santiago sacudiu a cabeça de forma veemente, os olhos repletos de uma certeza tão grande que a morena sentiu o coração apertar no peito. – Simplesmente não vou!

– Eu não mereço um homem tão bom! – ela declarou, sentindo as lágrimas turvando sua visão. – Eu não posso ser mulher para você, uma pessoa tão suja como eu! Não quero te fazer sofrer, mas não tenho escolha! Por favor, Santiago, fique aqui no Chile! Por favor, eu não vou se você não estiver bem, seguro! Sinto muito por tudo isso, mas você sabe que não posso viver assim...

– Esquece, Lisa. Eu vou com você, e não há nada que possa fazer para me impedir.

Danneel não discutiu por ter plena consciência de que aquilo era inútil, pois quando Cabrera enfiava uma coisa na cabeça, nada o parava. Então apenas rendeu-se com um suspiro resignado:

– Tudo bem...

O moreno sorriu e voltou a beijar sua esposa, dessa vez mais calmamente. Harris é claro que correspondeu, apertando mais seu corpo contra o do amado, que passava as mãos pelas costas da morena, deslizando até a cintura. Então ele a empurrou de leve, separando seus corpos. Ela estranhou a repentina interrupção do contato, observando o olhar intenso de Santiago, que surpreendeu-a mais uma vez quando abaixou-se de leve, passando um braço por suas costas e o outro por seus joelhos, segurando-a em seus braços num movimento suave. Danneel sorriu abertamente com a atitude, e Cabrera correspondeu ao sorriso antes de começar a beijar novamente os lábios já vermelhos e inchados da morena.

O mais velho caminhou para o quarto do casal enquanto beijava a mulher em seus braços, colocando-a delicadamente na cama, engatinhando por cima dela sem quebrar a conexão entre seus olhos por nem um único instante. Harris relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto Cabrera começava a deslizar lentamente os lábios por seu pescoço, fazendo a mais nova sorrir e soltar alguns gemidos baixos de satisfação. Santiago fez um caminho até chegar à clavícula da esposa, enquanto deslizava as mãos até chegar aos quadris e refazendo o gesto, dessa vez passando por dentro da camiseta da mais nova, que soltou um profundo suspiro. Ela passou as mãos pelos fios castanhos do marido, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do homem, que continuava beijando-a.

Cabrera parou com as carícias e voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Danneel, que abriu os olhos e encarou suas íris escuras e em chamas. Ele sorriu e ergueu o pequeno corpo dela, deixando-a num encaixe perfeito em seu colo. Não perdeu tempo e retirou a camisa que a morena vestia, encorajando-a a fazer o mesmo, revelando seu peitoral. Harris então começou lentamente a beijar o ombro direito de Santiago, fazendo caminho até seu pescoço, onde dava lambidas, chupões e mordidas, ficando mais satisfeita a cada gemido que seu amado soltava. Passou as mãos pelas costas do moreno, arranhando de leve apenas para provocá-lo.

Santiago, por sua vez, abraçou mais forte o corpo da mulher, e acariciou sua pele apenas com as pontas dos dedos, de maneira leve. Ele deslizou-os começando pela nuca, fazendo-a se arrepiar até chegar ao cós da calça jeans. Depois subiu, dessa vez de maneira firme e com as palmas das mãos, até chegar à abertura do sutiã. E quando a mais nova sentiu a peça de rouba libertá-la, um arrepio prazeroso percorreu seu corpo. Cabrera separou-se dela e retirou lentamente o sutiã preto pelos braços da esposa, jogando-o num canto qualquer do quarto. Em seguida, segurou delicadamente os seios desnudos de Danneel, o que a fez pender a cabeça para trás e sorrir.

A morena ficou mole nos braços de Santiago, e ele a deitou delicadamente de volta no colchão. Danneel ergueu os braços na altura da cabeça e fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios do amado beijando seu abdômen, subindo, até chegar novamente aos seios, segurando-os e apertando sem muita força. E então levou os lábios ao mamilo direito, circulando a língua por ele. Harris arfava e gemia, dizendo "_Ah, isso!_" repetidas vezes. Quando passou a língua pelo mamilo esquerdo para dar a mesma atenção, fez questão de deslizar as mãos pela cintura da morena, até chegar à abertura de sua calça jeans, soltando os botões e abrindo o zíper de maneira tão lenta que chegava a ser ameaçadora. Danneel acariciou novamente os cabelos do moreno, e ergueu o quadril para que ele pudesse retirar a peça de roupa, ficando apenas com a calcinha branca.

Cabrera sentou-se e começou a desafivelar o próprio cinto, fazendo Harris se levantar e segurar as mãos dele, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrando de maneira sedutora:

– Na-na-ni-na-não...

O mais velho não pôde deixar de sorrir, e sem ver como isso aconteceu, Danneel passou para o outro lado e o jogou no colchão, começando a beijá-lo na jugular, passando pela clavícula, depois descendo, dando atenção aos mamilos e depois seguindo caminho pelo abdômen, até chegar ao umbigo. Depois desafivelou o cinto, desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper de maneira bem mais lenta e tortuosa do que ele fizera. Ela retirou a calça, deixando-o apenas com a cueca boxer vermelha, que exibia o volume desesperado de seu membro. A morena apostava que gritava para entrar no corpo dela.

Sorriu para aquele volume de maneira maldosa, então engatinhou manhosamente por cima do corpo rendido, esticando o braço na direção do criado-mudo, abrindo a gaveta e procurando pelo preservativo. Quando o encontrou, fechou novamente a gaveta e passou os lábios por todo o corpo de Santiago, parando novamente na boxer e dando algumas mordidas leves. O mais velho arfava e gemia, tentando retirar a cueca por si mesmo, mas Danneel sempre o impedia.

O queria _extremamente faminto_.

Ela afastou lentamente a boxer do corpo do moreno, revelando o membro duro e deixando Cabrera ainda mais inquieto com aquela situação. Harris jogou a cueca para trás, sem se importar com o local onde ela iria cair, segurou o órgão de Santiago nas mãos e encaixou a camisinha, tirando mais gemidos através da respiração arfante do homem. A morena então subiu o corpo até chegar ao rosto de Santiago, beijando-o e sendo correspondida de maneira animalesca, selvagem e desesperada. Ele agarrou-se ao corpo delicado e trocou a posição em que estava, ficando por cima dela.

E beijando a boca carnuda com força, Cabrera separou as pernas de Danneel, fazendo-a se arrepiar e gemer entre o beijo ardente.

Depois que separou os lábios dos da esposa, ela ergueu a cabeça buscando mais um beijo, e ele encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados da amada, observando-os enquanto penetrava Harris lentamente. E, ao ouvir os gemidos da morena, voltando a olhar para seu rosto, pensou que poderia gozar só de vê-la sorrir e gemer daquela forma obscena, apenas com a penetração.

Ao fim, ele puxou o rosto de Danneel em sua direção e começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza, movimentando-se de forma vagarosa a princípio, fazendo-a arfar ainda mais e gemer baixinho. E quando os movimentos foram se acelerando, Santiago não tinha mais concentração para deslizar os lábios pelo rosto e pescoço de Harris, apenas gemia e dizia palavras desconexas, sem sentido. Ou então repetia o nome da amada, fazendo juras de amor. Lisa era como ele a chamava, pois era o nome que usava no Chile desde que chegara.

À medida que o prazer se intensificava, as unhas de Danneel se cravavam mais e mais nas costas de Cabrera, que afundava o rosto no travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça.

Santiago chegou ao ápice antes da esposa, que reclamou quando os movimentos do mais velho se tornaram lentos, pois estava chegando quase lá. E o moreno teve uma ideia para não precisar forçar além de seu limite. Saiu de dentro dela, mas continuou estimulando-a com os dedos enquanto ajeitava-se para o sexo oral. Ele retirou os dedos e tomou a região sensível de Harris com a boca, fazendo-a soltar um grito pela intensidade daquele ato.

A morena curvou a cabeça completamente para trás e segurou com força os cabelos do outro, gritando novamente por não conseguir mais parar. Seus quadris faziam movimentos involuntários, mas Cabrera simplesmente não parava, e Danneel não queria que ele parasse. O homem apenas o fez quando ela agarrou os lençóis com força e praticamente implorou para que cessasse; algo que o moreno fez lentamente. Então o corpo da mais nova relaxou de imediato, mergulhando-a no cansaço de um incrível orgasmo.

Cabrera deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou pelas costas, beijando levemente o pescoço da esposa, que sorriu e adormeceu quase instantaneamente ao seu lado.

xxx

Horas depois, Santiago despertou, e ainda sem abrir os olhos, procurou pelo corpo de Lisa, apalpando o outro lado da cama, mas não havia nada ali. Ele então abriu os olhos, e a luz da tarde que passava pelas persianas incomodou seus olhos.

– Lisa! – o moreno chamou, querendo saber onde estava sua esposa. – Querida!

Ao sentar-se e apoiar seu corpo no colchão com a mão direita, ouviu um papel fazer barulho por baixo dos lençóis, e observando viu um bilhete. Ele o pegou com as mãos trêmulas e leu as lindas letras de Danneel no envelope.

"_Santiago_"

O coração do mais velho imediatamente congelou, fazendo-o abrir para ler o conteúdo, prevendo o pior. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a morena seria capaz de fazê-lo.

"_Querido Santiago,_

_Eu sinto muito por deixá-lo desta maneira, uma vez que realmente não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Agradeço por todos esses anos em que me amou, os guardarei pelo resto de minha vida. Porém, meu amor, não posso ficar e também não posso levá-lo comigo; isso só o colocaria em perigo, e eu não quero isso._

_Poderia despedir-me com palavras, mas canalhamente me despedi com essa última vez que fizemos amor... Realmente não deveria ter sido assim, mas eu sabia que você tentaria me impedir. Porém, preciso fazer o que é certo, o que é justo._

_Se vou voltar, isso irá depender do que vai acontecer, mas não quero que me espere, pois isso seria pedir demais. Talvez me odeie por ter feito isso contigo, e não o culpo. Espero sinceramente que seja muito feliz, meu amado._

_Sinto muito._

_Com amor, Lisa._"

Santiago terminou aquele bilhete com o coração na mão, mal acreditando que a morena fizera aquilo com ele. Talvez ela tivesse acabado de deixar o envelope ali, talvez ainda não tivesse partido. Era uma vaga esperança que preenchia seu peito, então levantou-se, nu do jeito que estava, e percorreu pelos poucos cômodos da casa, à procura de sua mulher.

Ao não ter sinal algum de Harris, Cabrera levou as mãos à cabeça, segurando fortemente os fios mais rebeldes. Correu novamente para o quarto. As roupas que jogaram pelo aposento ainda estavam lá, inclusive as dela, mas quando abriu o guarda-roupa, havia apenas as suas. Nenhum sinal das blusas e vestidos de Lisa.

Jogou-se na cama, e as lágrimas atingiram seus olhos, refletindo a dor do abandono. E então gritou.

Gritou alto e desesperado, mal acreditando que ela teve coragem para fazer aquilo com ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Duncanville Police Dapartment**

– Obrigado por vir, agente Pellegrino. – foi o que disse Jesse McCartney, que agora era delegado do Departamento de Polícia de Duncanville.

– Não me agradeça por fazer o meu trabalho. – foi tudo o que o loiro declarou enquanto andava pelo corredor iluminado pelas luzes artificiais das lâmpadas fosforescentes, ao lado do rapaz.

– Eu esperava que assim que passasse essa informação ao FBI, isso instantaneamente se tornaria um belo de um escândalo. – McCartney comentou no tom mais profissional que conseguiu, tentando acompanhar o passo acelerado do agente ao seu lado.

– Ao contrário do que a grande maioria pensa, nós somos discretos. As informações que vão para a mídia são aquelas poucas que inevitavelmente acabam escapando, mas a maioria delas são boatos dos jornalistas para terem atenção. E claro, os policiais pouco profissionais que dão com a língua nos dentes, ou algum funcionário que acaba descobrindo por acaso esse tipo de coisa. Não somos nós quem divulgamos, é algo que inevitavelmente escapa do controle. – o mais velho falou sem nem mesmo olhar para Jesse, apenas continuava caminhando, mostrando certa indiferença.

– Compreendo... Mas eu realmente não gostaria que isso fosse parar nos noticiários, muita gente iria sofrer. – o loiro mais novo disse um pouco ressentido.

Mark olhou o delegado com os cantos dos olhos, mal acreditando que justo aquele homem fora o policial de quem ouviu certas histórias. Começou a duvidar que aquele delegado de feições tão delicadas, e aparentemente tão sensível, realmente tenha passado por tantos perigos na vida de policial. Ouvira sobre a lendária coragem dele junto a atual esposa como parceira, e quando conheceu Traci, poderia jurar que ela parecia "mais _tira_" que ele. Mas não iria julgar o cara, não era certo. Ainda mais porque sabia de algumas coisas que provavelmente estavam colaborando naquela atitude por parte do mais novo.

– Chegamos. – Jesse determinou com voz suave, mas séria.

O delegado encaixou a chave na porta e a abriu, levando-os a um ambiente onde no fundo tinha um vidro à prova de som, onde dentro da outra sala tinha uma mulher morena, de cabelos curtos, que estava com a cabeça repousando sobre os braços estendidos, já que não poderia dobrá-los por causa das algemas. McCartney andou silenciosamente até a porta daquela sala interna e abriu, dando sinal para que Mark passasse, e assim o mais velho o fez.

Pellegrino aproximou-se e sentou de frente para a moça, colocando a pasta preta na qual trazia consigo em cima da mesa, chamando a atenção dela, que ergueu os olhos para encará-lo de frente.

– Senhorita Harris?

A mulher pálida o fitou de volta, com os olhos fundos em leves olheiras que indicavam algumas noites mal dormidas. Parecia um tanto cansada, talvez exausta, mas nada poderia definir ao certo se aquela exaustão era física ou emocional. E com a voz fraca, ela enfim respondeu:

– Sou eu. E o senhor é...

– Agente Mark Pellegrino. Prazer. – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la, mas Harris ergueu os braços e mostrou as algemas que juntavam suas mãos, como se aquilo a impedisse de retribuir. Mark apenas sorriu de canto antes de comentar de maneira irônica: – Bom, isso é inevitável, senhorita. Foi você mesma quem se entregou. Não esperava um hotel cinco estrelas, não é mesmo?

– Eu nunca disse que estava reclamando; pergunte a qualquer um e eles poderão confirmar isso. – a morena respondeu retribuindo da mesma forma, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Bom... Falando nisso, por que se entregou? Por que justo depois de todos esses anos? – o agente questionou bastante intrigado.

– Estou surpresa que o senhor ainda não saiba, agente. – Harris devolveu novamente com sarcasmo.

– Quero apenas ouvir da sua própria boca. – justificou-se o outro. Não porque precisava fazê-lo, mas porque tinha o todo o tempo do mundo.

A morena respirou fundo e tirou os braços da mesa, endireitando-se na cadeira antes de começar a falar com a voz cansada:

– Me entreguei agora porque não corro mais perigo nas mãos do Robert. Eu estraguei o plano dele, o traí. Você não sabe o quão cruel ele pode ser para aqueles que falham, mesmo dando tudo de si; imagina o tratamento que dá aos traidores. Ele era poderoso, como deve saber. Era fácil me apagar mesmo estando na cadeia. Me escondi temendo a morte. Agora que ele está morto... Sou o que tem de menos importante para a gangue dele, que obviamente vai possuir outro alguém para assumir a liderança... Se é que já não assumiu.

Pellegrino apenas observava a morena com o olhar indecifrável, frio, indiferente. Era difícil ler pelos olhos daquele loiro de feições duras o que estava achando daquelas declarações, mas Danneel não estava verdadeiramente preocupada com aquilo. Apenas se sentia um pouco intimidada com a forma que ele usava para prosseguir com o interrogatório, e de certa forma, isso era algo inevitável.

– Sei... – foi a única coisa que Mark disse, não parecendo muito convencido, mas não argumentou nem contestou. – E como entrou nesse esquema, senhorita Harris? Foi por dinheiro?

– É claro que não! – a mais nova respondeu em um tom ofendido, antes de completar: – Eu fui chantageada!

– Chantageada, é? – o loiro se ajeitou contra encosto da cadeira, olhando a mulher de cima a baixo. – E o que Robert usou para te chantagear, senhorita?

– Eu me envolvi romanticamente com Robert. O conheci quando ele supostamente foi levar algumas propostas do governo na faculdade onde eu estudava. Não sei exatamente do que se tratava, mas eu era só uma garota tola de 21 anos, não estava interessada. Ele conversou comigo, eu gostei do papo dele e Robert me chamou para sair. E isso foi se arrastando. Alguns amigos meus me avisaram que ele não era coisa boa, e alguns alegaram tê-lo visto negociando desvio de verbas e coisas do tipo, mas não acreditei. Eu fui uma verdadeira idiota durante um bom tempo.

Danneel parou de falar um pouco e respirou fundo. Mark não se pronunciou, apenas continuou a olhar atentamente para ela, como se tentasse encontrar a sinceridade em suas palavras.

– Mas o fato é que minha mãe estava em coma há três anos, e há pouco tempo meu tio que pagava para manter os aparelhos ligados tinha desistido... Então comecei a gastar até o que não tinha para não permitir que o fizessem... – a voz da ruiva falhou por alguns instantes, mas ela logo se recompôs para continuar com a narrativa: – Contei a Robert, já que estávamos namorando, e ele se ofereceu para pagar o tratamento e levá-la até um hospital melhor. E é claro que aceitei. Ela foi transferida logo no dia seguinte, e quando fui... Agradecer... Ele me mostrou as câmeras de segurança daquele hospital e me ameaçou. Disse que tinha toda uma equipe subordinada a ele, e se eu não colaborasse, ele mandaria desligar os aparelhos... E pior: sumiria com o corpo dela... O que provavelmente aconteceu. Não sei; depois que fugi não soube mais de nada.

– E então você aceitou entrar no esquema do mercado negro de órgãos. – o agente concluiu com uma risada irônica e de certo modo, maldosa, fitando as algemas que prendiam os pulsos da moça.

– Eu não sabia que iriam matar alguém! Eu era apenas um pau mandado, uma garota desesperada e ignorante sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que sabia, era que tínhamos que roubar alguns bebês de um hospital qualquer... Só estava pensando na minha mãe. – justificou-se com a voz alterada, mas aquilo não pareceu surtir efeito em Mark, que continuava observando-a com aquele mesmo olhar indiferente.

– Sei. – disse de maneira seca. – E o que fez você voltar atrás, senhorita Harris?

– Quando descobri o que ia acontecer com aquelas crianças, não pude continuar. Duas saíram daquele hospital: um menino, que eu não sabia o nome, ele foi sequestrado por Genevieve Cortese. E uma menina, Amanda Collins... Que provavelmente ainda está viva.

– Provavelmente? – o loiro perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e enlaçando os dedos, ficando realmente interessado naquela parte da conversa.

– Sim. O pneu furou, e tinha um posto ali por perto. Eu fiquei no carro para vigiá-lo enquanto Sandra McCoy e Genevieve Cortese foram buscar ajuda lá. Genevieve foi porque o menino sujou as fraldas... E, bem, tudo o que tinha por perto.

– E você ficou com a menina.

– Exato. Quando me vi sozinha, eu... Acredite ou não, eu quis salvá-la de tudo aquilo. É claro que não queria deixar o menino para trás, mas se não fugisse naquele minuto, talvez não conseguisse mais salvar nem aquele bebê que eu tinha nos braços. Então eu corri, peguei algumas caronas, e me virei. Fui pra minha casa, peguei o dinheiro que tinha escondido debaixo do azulejo do banheiro, me disfarcei e providenciei documentos falsos. Depois peguei um ônibus até Irving e deixei a criança no orfanato pertencente a um homem chamado James Beaver Jr. Falsifiquei tudo, então ele nem desconfiou e ficou com a criança. Ou ela ainda está lá, ou foi adotada; o que acho mais provável que tenha acontecido. Era uma menininha realmente bonita para um recém nascido...

Durante longos instantes, Mark apenas encarou a mulher a sua frente, fitando-a de forma indecifrável. Em sua cabeça, juntava todos aqueles fatos, processava as informações. Pelo visto, havia mais naquilo tudo do que poderia imaginar quando colocou os pés naquela delegacia.

– Por que não a devolveu?

– E me arriscar? – Harris sacudiu a cabeça. – Não podia.

– E para que os documentos, então? A senhorita não poderia simplesmente deixá-la lá? James Beaver provavelmente chamaria a polícia para uma investigação, e a menina poderia acabar voltando para os pais biológicos.

Danneel torceu os lábios numa careta durante meio segundo, sem saber exatamente como responder. Essa era uma culpa com a qual teria de conviver, se não fosse condenada à morte.

– Não quis deixar rastros. Não nego isso. Eu errei e mereço ser punida. Só que antes quero arrumar as coisas. Quero dizer... Pelo menos deixar a verdade em pratos limpos; limpar a sujeira debaixo do tapete. Agora se o senhor fizer a gentileza de me entregar um papel e uma caneta, posso escrever as informações dos papéis falsos para poderem encontrar a criança.

– Claro. – Pellegrino respondeu abrindo sua pasta preta e retirando uma caneta prateada junto a uma agenda azul marinho. Como era nova, não tinha nada anotado ainda.

Assim que abriu, uma fotografia caiu em cima da mesa. Mark imediatamente a retirou para que Danneel não visse, e odiou-se por isso, pois não devia deixar nada da sua vida particular escapar durante o trabalho. Poderia ser perigoso, mesmo que não parecesse a princípio. Mas, mesmo que de relance, a mais nova conseguiu ver muito bem o que tinha na foto. Mark estava sorrindo abraçando um cão labrador. Danneel deu um sorriso terno e perguntou enquanto observava o homem de cara amarrada:

– É seu? O cachorro?

Após alguns segundos compostos por um tenso silêncio, ele respondeu rudemente:

– Não é da sua conta!

– O que acha que vou fazer? – a ruiva o encarou, o sarcasmo nítido em sua voz, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Pellegrino. – Sequestrá-lo, envenená-lo ou qualquer coisa parecida?

– Apenas anote! – ele rosnou por entre os dentes trincados. – Não tenho o dia todo.

Danneel ergueu as sobrancelhas e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, formando um sorriso de canto. Depois abaixou o rosto, abriu a agenda e começou a escrever sob o olhar atento de Mark.

**xxx**

Após um bom tempo, Jesse viu Pellegrino levantar-se da mesa pelo vidro que separava as salas, indo em direção à porta. McCartney a destrancou e deixou o agente passar, trancando-a de volta logo em seguida. Olhou para o mais velho e lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo ao lhe perguntar, realmente preocupado:

– E então?

Mark suspirou e ajeitou o tronco para ficar de frente para o mais novo, colocando a mão esquerda no bolso de sua calça. Uma atitude que dava a entender que estava mais relaxado do que deveria, ao mesmo tempo em que, por dentro, não estava assim tão calmo.

– Sabe delegado, eu faço meu dever de casa. Investiguei a vida de Danneel Harris e sei muito bem que o senhor foi colega de sala dela no colegial... Se não me engano eram amigos, não é?

Jesse arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, quase sem acreditar nas palavras de Mark.

– O que está insinuando, agente?

– Nada. Estou apenas achando o fato um tanto... Curioso. – e, logo em seguida, completou, aproximando-se mais do outro loiro que o encarava com o cenho franzido: – Vou lhe dar um conselho: sua "amiguinha" estava envolvida com uma gangue da pesada, então é melhor não tentar protegê-la; isso é papel do advogado. Se sabe de alguma coisa, é melhor o senhor falar, para o seu próprio bem.

– Sei ser profissional, agente Pellegrino. – o mais novo o encarou, sem se deixar intimidar. – O fato de eu ter sido colega de Danneel não tem absolutamente nada a ver com meu cargo de delegado. Conheço muito bem o regulamento, e sei perfeitamente de tudo o que pode acontecer comigo. Agora, posso processá-lo por calúnia, está me acusando sem provas.

– Eu também estou sendo profissional, delegado. Tenho total direito de duvidar do senhor, afinal, não existem inocentes em uma investigação até que ela esteja concluída. – Mark continuou a fitá-lo, como que esperando por algum vacilo. – Saiba que se o senhor tiver algo a ver com isso, eu vou saber. Além de não poder me processar, já que não tem provas. Por que delegado? Está com medo?

Jesse deu uma risada irônica, sacudindo a cabeça de forma descrente.

– Vocês do FBI se acham tão especiais, não é? Se acham tão mais profissionais e mais nobres, tão superiores...

– Bem, nós fechamos a MegaUpload. – o mais velho declarou sorrindo de canto.

McCartney riu novamente, e dessa vez, com certo desprezo.

– Parece que pelo menos o senhor gosta de bancar o predador, não é? – logo em seguida, ergueu os ombros num gesto um tanto indiferente. – Olha, eu não sei de nada sobre a vida criminosa da Danneel, não tive nada a ver com isso; na época em que aconteceu não estávamos próximos. Na verdade, nunca fomos muito próximos. Ela era amiga de uns amigos meus, apenas uma colega.

– Certo. – foi o que o agente se limitou a falar. – Desculpe-me o inconveniente então. Se souber ou descobrir algo, me ligue, o senhor tem meu número.

E depois de declarar isso saiu da sala, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar desconfiado e de certa forma temeroso de Jesse, que quando viu a porta ser fechada, entrou no ambiente à prova de som para levar Harris de volta a sua cela.

O loiro recebeu um olhar curioso por parte da morena quando puxou seu braço para que se levantasse.

– O delegado vai me levar de volta pra cela? – ela questionou um tanto surpresa.

– Fica quieta, Danneel. Sua situação já está ruim o bastante. – Jesse respondeu com a voz desanimada, e até mesmo um pouco débil. Danneel abaixou o olhar, reconhecendo aquela atitude.

– Está com raiva de mim... Tem visto a Katie? Como ela está?

O outro não respondeu, apenas a guiava em direção da porta que os levaria às celas. Em total silêncio.

– Jesse...

– Por que voltou, Danneel? – ele grunhiu. – Acha que está ajudando alguém com isso?

– Jesse, eu...

– Não! – agora o loiro se pôs de frente para a mulher. Não era algo inteligente a se fazer com um preso, mas McCartney sabia que não corria perigo com Harris, pois ela era totalmente inofensiva. – 11 anos, Dan... Eu conheci aquele casal... O quanto ficaram desesperados, a dor daquela mãe... Pobre mulher... Nada foi descoberto sobre o paradeiro da menina nas investigações, e ela foi dada como morta! Agora que eles superaram, você volta? E a Katie... Ela bateu na minha porta com medo nos olhos, me contou tudo o que você a fez fazer! Ela ficou três meses dormindo lá em casa, com medo. Agora que ela também já refez a vida dela, você volta? Pra quê, Danneel? Por que agora?!

– Jesse, você sabe por que.

– E a menina? – o loiro a encarou, os olhos faiscando. – Um bebê recém-nascido não demora a ser adotado. Já tem 11 anos hoje em dia, provavelmente com uma família. Você vai fazer desmoronar tudo isso? – ele ignorou completamente tudo o que a mulher tinha dito. – A troco de quê?!

– E você acha justo que eles não saibam que a filha está viva?! – Harris argumentou, agarrando-se firmemente ao único argumento que possuía. – Eles vão superar de novo, a menina também. Mas nenhuma felicidade pode ser construída em cima de uma mentira.

– Danneel... – Jesse olhou no fundo dos olhos da morena. – Sempre vai ter mentiras a serem mantidas; sempre vão existir coisas que não devem ser ditas. Ou quer entregar a pobre da Katie e jogá-la na cadeia também?

– Nunca! – a morena contorceu o rosto, tentando conter a vontade de chorar. – Ela não fez nada de errado. Não vou envolvê-la nisso, pode ficar tranquilo.

– Que seja! – McCartney sacudiu a cabeça. – Só digo uma coisa para você: está tão, mas **tão** ferrada. Tem noção de todas as acusações que está sendo submetida? Sequestro, formação de quadrilha, falsidade biológica, tráfego de órgãos...

– Eu não fiz parte do tráfego de órgão, Jesse. Eu salvei a menina! – Harris o interrompeu, um tanto chocada.

– Claro que fez parte! Você era membro da gangue! Vai me dizer que não pensou nisso... Os jurados podem te condenar à morte! Você realmente não tem cérebro!

– E pra quê está me falando isso agora? – o tom da moça era choroso. – É tarde demais. Se eu for condenada à morte, o que posso fazer?

– Você não pode estar falando sério... – o delegado a encarou com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Danneel desviou o olhar, suspirou, e fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

– Apenas quero ficar em paz na minha cela, por favor.

Jesse não pôde rebater aquilo. Apenas respirou fundo e a tirou da sala, conduzindo-a pelo corredor até a deixar em sua cela, onde uma mulher tatuada observava atentamente a cena. Harris apenas sentou-se na cama de baixo do pequeno beliche e encolheu-se ali. McCartney desviou o olhar e afastou-se, pensando na turbulência que teria que enfrentar dali para frente.

**xxx**

Mark chegou à casa que alugara para ficar o período que precisasse durante a investigação, sendo imediatamente recebido por Roxy, a cadela da raça labrador, de pelo claro e amarelado. Ela pulava animadamente, quase derrubando o loiro, que tentava fechar a porta. Abaixou-se quando conseguiu e acariciou a cadela, rindo e tentando desviar-se das lambidas que Roxy investia contra seu rosto.

– Calma, garota! Quieta!

O agente só se levantou de fato quando o animal se acalmou. Afrouxou a gravata e andou em direção ao seu quarto, sendo acompanhado pela canina que abanava o rabo em total animação. Mark tirou o paletó e jogou-se na cama, respirando fundo e soltando a maleta ao seu lado. Roxy subiu e aconchegou-se de mansinho em seu dono, recebendo um carinho nas orelhas logo em seguida.

– É garota... O que eu mais queria agora era tomar um bom banho e dormir, mas tenho que trabalhar; fazer o quê? – logo em seguida, declarou ao ver a cadela tentar lamber sua mão que desviava de uma orelha para outra: – Se bem que tomar banho agora não iria adiantar muito...

Pellegrino então sentou-se e abriu a maleta preta, retirando de lá a agenda azul marinho e folheando-a, procurando a anotação que Harris, que era a única existente. Roxy deitou a cabeça em seu colo e ficou quieta, como se realmente estivesse curiosa, enquanto o agente lia atentamente os dados ali escritos.

– _Lar infantil Dorothy Adell._.. O orfanato de James Beaver Jr... É, Roxy, parece que vou ter que dar uma passadinha lá amanhã e começar a resolver isso.


End file.
